


Aftermath

by GetYourCapeOn



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Compulsive Heterosexuality, F/F, Follows Book Canon, Gaslighting, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Kind of Hurt/Comfort, NOT FOR KIDS, No fluff to be found, Panic Attacks, Slow Burn, Threats of Violence, apple struggles with her sexuality, awful adults, completed fic that I'm going to post chapter by chapter, darling loves apple, extremely poor sex education, lady knight devoted to her princess, maid marian is the only responsible adult in the whole school, mature themes, non-graphic discussion of rape/non-con/dubcon, not suitable for children, other characters make appearances but mostly apple and darling and raven, part one of a series, post-Dragon Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:19:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetYourCapeOn/pseuds/GetYourCapeOn
Summary: After The Big Kiss, Apple struggles to cope with what happened. Her story isn't hers anymore. Her Destiny is uncertain for the first time in her life and everything has been turned upside down as she realizes that she's spent her whole time at Ever After High trying to stick to the status quo when all that meant was encouraging things to stay the way they were. Princesses were kidnapped. Innocent bystanders were killed. People were hurt and some of them were never the same again. And Apple had wanted that to happen. She had wanted her friends to suffer just so that she could be assured her Happily Ever After. Even though Daring might not be what she wanted in a husband, her Destiny meant that she would be happy and that meant that everything would work out. But she never even thought that she might not get the Snow White story and now suddenly she finds herself as just another Charming Princess. Just another Damsel to be captured and used and left as a broken shell of the girl she once was.Post-Dragon Games fic with lots of angst and slow-burn Appling as Apple tries to make sense of it all. Discussion of mature themes--heed tags but nothing is described in graphic detail.Completed fic about 30k





	1. The First Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> This fic wouldn't be possible without a very good friend of mine who was there with me from start to finish. Check her out on tumblr at indarlingarmor where she posts awesome eah things. 
> 
> Please keep in mind that this fic isn't intended for kids. I don't want to traumatize anyone.

It had been weeks since… well, since the  _ wake up _ . Everyone knew about it. Every single person in the school knew and Apple could see them staring and she heard them speak in hushed whispers that suddenly stopped when she got near. It was awful; they treated it like a fluke, like a  _ curse _ , laughing because  _ poor little Apple White didn’t get her Happily Ever After _ . There were a few--like Briar--who tried to defend her. Briar didn’t hesitate to snap at people to correct them that it hadn’t been  _ Raven _ or even the Evil Queen who had given Apple the poisoned apple. It had been Faybelle. 

Worst of all, though, was that Darling was the one who was getting most of the ridicule. People might have been snickering at Apple but they were downright  _ mean _ to Darling. Despite the school’s claim for tolerance, anyone who disrupted the status quo--like Raven had--was seen as a saboteur, someone who willfully wanted to destroy their whole society. After all, almost all of the stories were somehow intertwined. Like Hunter, for example, who was part of not one but  _ two _ stories. And if he didn’t fulfill his duty in Apple’s story, the story of Snow White? It could very well alter Cerise’s story. And Ramona was the Big Bad Wolf and she was in the Three Little Pigs’ story as well. It was a domino effect, tearing pages from a book until there was nothing left at all. And all because Darling had taken advantage of Apple’s predicament for her own selfish desires. 

With Darling interfering, it meant that Hunter’s role was no longer needed. It also meant that whoever her Prince Charming was supposed to be wouldn’t have her ready for his story. Would the troll who could be meant to marry Darling and imprison her for years take another princess? Would the beast who might take her find another girl and rip her from her story? There was a series of checks and balances written into the stories that meant that everything would run smoothly. Everything would be  _ fine _ . Except, now it wouldn’t, because  _ Darling _ had gone off script and she had stolen Apple’s Happily Ever After. Worst of all, she had done it to her own  _ brother _ . Didn’t she have any shame? 

No one bothered to hide their disapproval of the youngest of the Charmings. No one whispered, no one even pretended that they felt bad about it. In their minds, she was a villain in her own right but, unlike the villains who were written in to the stories, she was met with disgust instead of annoyance. People equated her to the Evil Queen and there were even rumors, perpetuated by some of the angry princes that wouldn’t be able to claim  _ either _ girl as their own anymore, that Darling had done this to ruin Apple’s life with the aid of the Evil Queen herself. 

It was better to allow distance between them, Apple convinced herself. She sat as far away from Darling as possible in Damsel In Distressing and she always sat in the opposite corner of the castleteria when Apple somehow ended up eating at the same time as her. Briar stuck by Apple with determination, warding others off with sharp glares when they tried to say  _ anything _ to Apple. Raven stuck close to Apple, too, though she spent time with Darling when Briar caught up with them. Apple wanted to ask about Darling but she knew that it would only make things worse. The best course of action was to keep her head down and just… pretend nothing had happened. 

Sometimes, though, she caught Darling staring at her across the room. Sometimes Apple sat at her window and there would be Darling, walking towards the stables. She always seemed to know when Apple was watching and, even from a distance, she looked so  _ sad _ to Apple. 

Did she regret it? Apple wondered. Did Darling consider this the end of her own life? Did she hate herself for taking what belonged to Daring? Was she relieved to be free of her role as damsel? Or was she upset that she was now forever tied to  _ Apple _ of all people? Apple, who had fought vehemently against the Rebels, who had tried to force them towards order. How could Darling ever want to be shackled to  _ her _ ? 

There had been nothing at all from Snow since Blondie spread the news of what happened, finally confirming the rumors that were flying around. It had been for the best, really, because the rumors had grown more and more wild every day with some people actively lashing out at Darling, claiming that  _ she _ had poisoned Apple and then forced her to wake from her kiss. They made Darling into a monster, no better than a cruel king who would capture a terrified young princess and force her into marriage where she may or may not ever be saved. Blondie had set the record straight--well, maybe  _ that _ wasn’t the most fitting word--with the consent of Apple and Darling. 

Darling had nearly been pulled from the school. Apple hadn’t spoken to her since the incident but Dexter and Raven were still…  _ whatever _ they were and he had told her that it had taken both him  _ and _ Daring, who was handling this shockingly well, to convince their parents not to drag her home and lock her up in her tower again. But Apple heard nothing from her mother. No hexts. No calls. Not even a letter. 

Apple spent every day hiding at the back of classrooms and she let her grades slip, no longer caring about being the best. It didn’t matter anymore. They saw her as a joke now, something to laugh at and pity. No matter what she did or achieved, she would still be the girl whose story was stolen by a Princess Charming of all people. A princess who had cheated her own brother to get his Happily Ever After. 

Before all of this… Apple and Darling hadn’t spent a lot of time together but they had always been friendly. Sure, after the Royal vs Rebel thing, things got kind of weird, but they were always friendly and Darling had always been sweet to her. The rumors were  _ wrong _ \--Darling hadn’t done this maliciously. She wouldn’t. Couldn’t. 

But it was hard to believe that when all she ever heard from others were stories about how Darling had done things like this before. Or how Darling had twisted Apple’s story into something else, making  _ Apple _ the Princess Charming and Darling the evil villain who was bent on taking her away from her Happily Ever After. Intentional or not, Darling was still guilty of that, right? Because there was no way that this was  _ really _ her Happily Ever After. Happily Ever Afters were met with fanfares and celebrations. Not nasty rumors and scathing looks. There had even been a few boys who had offered to fight Darling for her hand but Apple had refused them. 

Apple dragged her feet as she walked to Damsel In Distressing, her books clutched to her chest like a shield. She wanted to hide in her room instead of facing all of  _ this _ . Why did she even need this class, anyways? She had done her distressing. She was no longer  _ a _ damsel--she was  _ someone’s _ damsel. Who had already been rescued from a sleeping curse. Surely that meant that she should pass without even attending. Or fail. Either way, her attendance was pointless. 

Apple’s heels barely lifted from the carpet as she made her slow progress towards the classroom. She was already late. They were probably already doing an activity like sitting silently for the entire two hour period and the  _ last  _ thing that Apple needed was to sit around thinking about her life and everything irreversible that had happened already. 

She opened the door and she could feel the gazes of the others on her even though she refused to look up. Apple White was  _ never _ late. Not once. In sickness and in health, snow, sleet, or sun, Apple was  _ always _ punctual. So it was no wonder that the whole class turned and stared. Except Darling, who was fastidiously writing in her notebook, head down, shoulders hunched, sitting in the very back corner so no one would look at her. 

Apple’s normal seat next to Briar was already occupied and there was nowhere to sit other than the table where Darling sat, hunched and alone while everyone gave her a very wide berth as though she might be contagious. They were all staring as Apple trudged towards the back of the class, her books clutched even tighter to her chest as she moved through the tense silence, everyone watching for what would happen next. 

Apple sat next to Darling. 

There was a collective intake of breath as Apple chose the chair  _ closer _ to Darling instead of the one at the other end of the table. Even Darling looked up in surprise, her blue eyes wide in confusion. Apple hadn’t talked to her after everything that had happened and this was the first time that they had been within five feet of each other but… Apple was tired of all of this. The whispers, the rumors, the nasty looks that seemed to only apply to Darling because, despite how amusing they found it that Apple White, the oh so perfect princess who had everything going for her, would have her story ruined, she was still  _ Apple _ . She was still everyone’s favorite and this would all blow over for her. But Darling would be forever a villain in their eyes for doing this, for twisting Apple’s story. 

Raven had told her that some of the students were trying to explain away what had happened by saying that the story wasn’t  _ destroyed _ , it was just… delayed. And that Raven might still poison Apple, this time as a way for her to be free from the new villain of her story, Darling. And then Daring would swoop in and kiss Apple and the spell would be broken and everything would be as it should be. 

The only thing wrong with that new spin, according to them, was that Darling had done it  _ so _ early. Apple was anchored to her now and they were both only sixteen, not yet old enough to start their stories. In fact, Apple wasn’t supposed to be poisoned until she was in her 20’s and the Princess Charmings of the stories were certainly at the very least  _ graduated _ before their destiny began. Darling had been selfish and needlessly cruel to interfere with Apple now. She had broken the  _ rules _ that even the worst of the worst villains followed. 

Apple opened her own notebook, careful to keep a space between herself and Darling before class resumed. It was only when everyone was thoroughly distracted that Apple turned slightly and gave Darling the smallest of smiles. She was sure that the worry on her face was still clear because she didn’t know  _ how _ she felt about this now but… it wasn’t fair to Darling to make her feel so very, very alone. Most of the school was actively lashing out at Darling, cutting in line or  _ accidentally _ slamming her locker shut or knocking her books out of her hands, and Apple didn’t want that even  _ if _ her story had been ruined. 

Darling met her eyes in confusion and Apple looked down again, taking careful notes as if she might need them later. She was still lying to herself that this might have been a fluke, an error caused by the fact that Faybelle had given Apple the poisoned apple instead of Raven. But… it still didn’t explain the Kiss. And that was what had Apple feeling as though she had somehow been split in half. 

She was terrified of the repercussions. She was terrified that her mother would disown her. She was terrified that she would be shunned once people knew the truth. And what if someone else got her story? What if she  _ didn’t _ get her Happily Ever After? What then? Would she just… fade away into obscurity? 

But the other half of her was so,  _ so _ relieved that she didn’t have to spend the rest of her life with Daring. Sure, she  _ loved _ him, but… They had met as children, their parents giddy with delight. They were seated next to each other at social events. They were forced to exchange small talk, neither of them really comfortable with the other. And then there was the fact that his vain personality clashed harshly with Apple’s determination to do what was good. He was vapid and his bravery came out of not  _ knowing _ of the true risks, not out of overcoming his fears. But Apple had played along and she had resigned herself for a Happily Ever After with a boy she knew she could only ever want as a friend. She had always longed for an intellectual equal, someone who could challenge her, or at least keep up with her,  and it was a painful truth that Daring would  _ never _ be that for her. 

And there was… something  _ appealing _ about Darling. She was sweet and smart and bold, standing up for what she believed in despite all odds. She could challenge Apple. She could keep Apple on her toes and match her wit for wit. And she was kind, always offering her friendship without hesitation. Or, she used to. Now? Darling probably wouldn’t chance it. 

Which was exactly why Apple had no idea how she felt about this. It was too complicated and the whole thing was so… new and raw and she didn’t want to think about it because it was too much and it always ended in tears that she had to muffle into her pillow while Raven perched on the edge of her bed and stroked her hair comfortingly. It was far, far better to just stuff all her feelings into the recesses of her consciousness in the hope that it might just… disappear on its own. 

Apple didn’t look at Darling for the rest of the class; in fact, she didn’t look up at  _ all _ , focusing all of her attention on pen and paper. But she could still see the glances cast back at them when Madam Maid Marian’s back was turned, most of them glares trained on Darling. And Darling--Darling ignored it all and went on as if she wasn’t ashamed of anything of it. Like this was just a normal class. Like they didn’t all hate her.  Like she hadn’t interfered in one of Ever After’s most important stories. And Apple couldn’t help but admire her for that. It took real courage to not balk. It took courage to keep her head up and not let the stares get to her. Darling was so good at that and Apple knew that she would have crumbled by now if they had treated her like that. Apple wasn’t as strong or as brave or as good as Darling. Darling was the best of them all. 

Class finally finished and Apple was about to make a hasty retreat when she was stopped dead in her tracks by Madam Maid Marian’s voice. “Apple, a word?” There was a hush as the other girls filed out of the room slowly, looking between Apple, whose books were held flush against her chest as if they might protect her from the pointed stares and sympathetic looks, and their teacher, wondering what wisdom was about to be imparted on Apple. Or, worse, if Apple was going to get in trouble for the first time in her  _ life _ . 

Briar gave Apple a brief hug before disappearing, intent on heading to the castleteria before all the good seats were taken. 

Apple finally looked up from the spot on the floor that she had been staring at intently and was surprised to see Darling still standing a few feet away, looking at Maid Marian carefully, as if she didn’t quite trust her. Darling’s books were held tightly at her side and Apple could see the white knuckled grip she had on them. She was upset. She was  _ angry _ . Nothing showed in her face, of course, because Darling Charming was a  _ Charming _ and Charming girls didn’t have ugly emotions like anger or jealousy. Charming girls were beautiful and soft spoken and always poised. They were always perfectly dressed and carried themselves perfectly and they practiced their smiles and their wistful gazes and quiet strength in the mirror.  Even Apple--who was only  _ technically _ a Charming Princess--had had those lessons instilled in her as a little girl. 

“It’s my fault she’s late, Madam Maid Marian,” Darling said firmly. The only chink in her metaphorical armor was the fact that her eyebrows twitched in the ghost of a frown for just a moment that was only amplified by the intensity of her gaze. 

Maid Marian’s lips quirked in a half smile as she watched Darling with a trace of amusement. “Oh, and how did you manage to do that?” 

Apple couldn’t help but stare at Darling, not quite understanding what she was trying to do. And then Darling looked over her shoulder at Apple and their eyes met. Apple’s heart fluttered. Apple’s books were pressed painfully hard against her chest now, restricting her own breathing. The wash of sudden and intense affection made Apple almost stagger backwards, overwhelmed with emotion. And--oh no. She was  _ crying _ now. In front of Darling. In front of her teacher. Everything these past few weeks had been  _ so much _ and the dam had burst and Apple couldn’t stop it. 

There was a heavy pause as Apple cried with her head down and her curls obscuring most of her face as all three of them tried to decide how to react. And then Darling spoke again, breaking the tense and awkward silence. “I’ve been taking my new role as villain of her story too seriously,” Darling said, startling Apple out of her tears. “I upset her and that’s why she was late.” 

Another pause, this time followed by a heavy sigh. “Unconventional as it might be,” Madam Maid Marian began even as Apple took a step back, absolutely crushed that the rumors were  _ true _ , “waking Apple from her sleeping curse makes  _ you _ her Destiny.” 

“I’m her villain,” Darling insisted, determined to prove her point. “I took her Happily Ever After from her. Our new story is me keeping Apple selfishly to myself while another princess becomes the next Snow White.” She didn’t sound too sure of herself, if Apple was being honest, but she soldiered on still. “Her prince--her  _ real _ Happily Ever After--will rescue her.” 

Oh no. This was--this was  _ everything _ that Apple had feared. Her life was taken from her and she would never have her Destiny. The Destiny that she had dreamt of since she was a child. Her heart felt like lead and she had to remind herself how to breathe. 

“We all know that isn’t true,” Madam Maid Marian said dismissively. “Let the rest of them believe it if it makes you feel better. Martyring yourself isn’t going to change a thing, Darling.” 

“She’s unhappy with me,” Darling said, refusing to back down and refusing to look at Apple. “She should be with Daring who can make her happy and--” 

“He doesn’t make me happy,” Apple interrupted, her voice so soft that it barely carried. “It’s why I…” She tried to shrug but it was more of a hunching of her shoulders, folding in on herself a little more. “I didn’t want him.” 

Darling was staring at Apple, completely thrown by this new information. “You--?” 

Apple hunched her shoulders even more, more than a little mortified that they were having this conversation in front of a  _ teacher _ . “I never thought that it might not be him,” she continued. She owed Darling the truth and she knew that she would chicken out if she didn’t say it all now. “So I… never thought about what I  _ did _ want.” 

“Well, then,” Madam Maid Marian said, her voice just shy of chipper, “I suppose we’ll have to find a suitable punishment for your tardiness today, Apple. Ms. Charming, if I may have a moment alone with my student.” 

Darling still looked like she’d been hit by a stagecoach but she still made sure to look between her teacher and Apple for a long moment before quietly leaving the room, knowing that this was one thing she couldn’t argue about. Apple stopped her sniffling but still didn’t look up as the door closed and she was alone with Madam Maid Marian. 

Despite how much Apple respected and liked Madam Maid Marian, she always felt nervous beneath her gaze. Madam Maid Marian had been responsible for a lot of the princess’s education and she always dealt with the raw pieces of their stories. She always seemed to be able to pick at the pieces of things that made Apple nervous. And--and sometimes it felt like she could see  _ right through _ Apple and into her deepest, darkest thoughts. Sometimes Madam Maid Marian would say something when they were alone to make Apple feel better when they were alone and it made Apple feel incredibly vulnerable that she seemed to be the only teacher who knew exactly how she felt. 

“I think a report will be a good way to make up for the way you’ve been slacking lately, Apple,” she said, her voice softening gently. “You’ve been through a lot with the Evil Queen and your story and I’m willing to allow this report to replace your latest hexam. Since your story has been flipped on its head, I want you to do something you normally wouldn’t. I want you to write a report on something you know well from a very different point of view. The stables would be a good place to start.” 

“The stables?” Apple asked, not quite understanding what her teacher wanted from her. 

“Something familiar but not familiar enough for you to know it completely. Spend your night there, write a report about what’s different between that and your observations during the day. Focus on the contrasts as you wait things out. After all, it might come in useful one day. For all we know, you might have to spend a long time sitting still.” 

There was amusement in Maid Marian’s voice and Apple’s lips twitched in a watery smile. Waiting around had never been part of her story and Maid Marian was trying to inject some humor into Apple’s Grimm mood. “You’ll still have your Happily Ever After, Apple,” Maid Marian said, this time more seriously. “Even if everything happened too soon. This is your story, no one else’s. And you can be happy with Darling; she’s a sweet girl and she’s doing what she can to keep the blame on her own shoulders. She’s a knight any princess could be proud of.” 

Apple blinked, wondering if what she said was true. Darling  _ was _ gallant. Darling  _ was _ sweet. Darling was undeniably a Charming and, if she were a boy, Apple would be incredibly  _ relieved _ that it had been Darling and not Daring who had kissed her. Which… was strange. 

Could she ever  _ love  _ Darling, though? Like,  _ love _ love. The kind where you woke up every morning next to each other. Or spent lazy days draped across a sofa or with feet dangling off the bed while catching up after not seeing each other much because of work. Could Apple be happy with Darling? Was that what she  _ wanted _ ? 

Darling was pretty--no, Darling was  _ beautiful _ with her beautiful olive skin and that almost too-blonde hair. And her eyes--the way they sparkled with mischief or delight or the way they went almost diamond hard when she fixed someone with a glare. And that magical hair that was ever flawless and so radiant that she could literally stop time with it. Anyone would be lucky to have her.  _ Apple  _ would be lucky to be… hers? How would it even  _ work _ with two princesses? 

“She’s a wonderful person,” Apple said finally. “I’ll do your report, Madam Maid Marian.” 

“Good. I’ll expect it by Monday. And I expect nothing but the best from you, Apple. I want to know everything you’ve learned by seeing familiar things differently. Draw on your own experiences. Now, go before you miss lunch. And, Apple? Don’t let them get to you.” 

Apple nodded and swiped at her tears. Never before had she been quite so grateful that she didn’t cry like a troll. Sure, her eyes would be a little red and glassy but, other than that, nothing would show on her face. “Thank you.” She left after that, not wanting to linger. Out of all the teachers, Maid Marian had been the only one who had  _ said _ anything even remotely positive about what had happened. Everyone else either pretended like it hadn’t happened or had gone out of their way to keep Apple away from Darling. Like Coach Gingerbreadman. He had kept Darling running laps until Apple had emerged fully changed from the locker room. And then he had told Apple to do another round of rope climbing because a princess should know how to climb down a rope even  _ if _ her story didn’t have anything to do with a tower. She had done it three times over by the time Darling exited the locker room, long after everyone else. Her cheeks had been flushed and her cheeks wet and Apple had tried to go to her but she was cut off by her coach standing in front of her. 

Darling stopped using the locker room after that. 

Headmaster Grimm had been so,  _ so  _ angry with Apple and she had had to sit through a two hour lecture where he worked himself into something akin to hysteria before she had been dismissed and Darling had been brought in. Apple had lingered near the door for the first minute or two and his frustration with her had nothing on Darling. He was  _ yelling _ at her and his threats of expelling her were clear enough that Apple knew that she couldn’t listen to it anymore. 

Maid Marian, though… she had treated it like it was  _ real _ . Like this was supposed to happen. Like it  _ wasn’t  _ an accident or a fluke or a wicked plan against her. It was just a fact. Sure, it was a little tragic that this had happened when they weren’t  _ ready _ for it but… it had happened. There was no going back. Their fate had been sealed. 

(Although, if Apple thought about it, she wasn’t all that surprised. After all, Madam Maid Marian had… had  _ the talk _ with the girls at the school. About boys and girls. And… other options. Options that weren’t for people like Apple. Options for people who had less crucial stories.) 

Apple didn’t go to the castleteria. Everything about Darling and what they had talked about had made her feel sick. Plus, there was the added humiliation of lingering in class with  _ Darling _ and Apple didn’t want people to talk. She wanted to crawl into bed and pretend that she was sick so she didn’t have to face anyone else today. But that would be admitting defeat. They would win that way. And, even if she didn’t care about herself, Darling was going through enough without Apple adding to it. No matter what this meant for the two of them, Apple wasn’t going to let Darling get hurt by it. Darling had saved her, no matter what that meant, and, aside from that, she had always been a good and loyal friend. She shouldn’t be treated like a rampant ogre when all she had done was save a friend. 

Halfway back to her room, Apple turned around and went back down. She couldn’t let herself go back to her room or she would never get up again. Maybe… maybe she could switch places with Briar and let Briar live while Apple slept for a hundred years. 

The bell rang and Apple went off to class, trying her hardest to make herself put one foot in front of the other so that she wouldn’t be late again. 


	2. Chapter 2

She probably wasn’t supposed to be out here. Well, she  _ definitely _ wasn’t supposed to be out here. But it was for a project and that meant it was okay. Still, she had borrowed some of Raven’s clothes to sneak to the stables. Her usual attire of reds and golds and white lacked the subtlety required for this task so she was dressed in Raven’s black leggings with purple flowers stenciled on them, a long, black shirt with tiny feathers embroidered in dark grey thread, and a pair of Raven’s black boots. Her hair was up, twisted into a bun, and hidden beneath a hat so she wouldn’t be quite  _ so  _ obvious as she clung to walls and stayed away from pools of light. 

Breaking the rules was a new one for Apple. She had always been a good girl, never being late for classes or talking back to her mother. She had always been very well mannered and obedient and insightful and breaking a rule was absolutely unheard of if you were Apple White. Which was probably  _ exactly _ why Maid Marian wanted Apple to do this. She wanted Apple to see things from a new perspective and going against everything she thought was  _ good _ was certainly a decent place to start. 

Her whole life had been pulled apart piece by piece. Why  _ shouldn’t _ she be open to change now? Her story was unsalvageable. Her heart was broken. Her mother hadn’t spoken to her since she had found out about Darling. Even Briar--who had always been Apple’s best friend forever after--treated her differently. Briar was always quick to defend Apple from those who might speak poorly of her but, beyond that, they didn’t interact much. Briar was upset about what had happened and Apple had no idea why or how to fix it. 

In all honesty, the only one who hadn’t treated her  _ differently _ since all this was Raven. Well, and Maddie. But Maddie’s head was still somewhere in Wonderland and Apple wasn’t entirely sure that Maddie even realized what had happened. 

And  _ Daring _ . That had been the worst. He seemed so… disappointed in her. In himself, really. He was like a kicked puppy and Apple, relieved as she might be that she wasn’t going to have to spend the rest of her life with him, really hated herself for doing this to him. What if all of this had happened simply because Apple hadn’t  _ wanted _ any of this in the first place? What if all of this was  _ her _ fault? Was the whole Book of Legends going to unravel just because Apple had failed to smother the part of her that had  _ ached _ for anything but Daring? 

Those stories were always clear cut--wishing for something with the willingness to sacrifice anything else always ended badly if there was no Prince Charming to swoop in at the last second. And Apple no longer had a Prince Charming. 

The stables were dark and Apple entered them quietly, not wanting to disrupt the resting horses. She listened carefully for movement and slowly made her way deeper, hoping to get to a hay loft so she could hide up there and remain unseen if someone else stopped by. She might  _ technically _ have permission but she wasn’t willing to face Grimm yet. She wasn’t ready for another round of berating and snarling about Darling. In all honesty, it was nothing short of a miracle that Darling was still at school. Between her overbearing parents, which Raven had found out about via Dexter, and Grimm’s wrath, Darling might not be at Ever After High much longer. 

It was unfair. It was cruel. And Apple hated everyone who had a part in all of this.  _ Especially _ Darling. Because Darling was--she was just  _ letting  _ this happen! She wasn’t fighting like a good hero should and she wasn’t even  _ trying _ to talk to Apple or pretending like all of this was just some sort of prank gone wrong or--or  _ anything _ . All Darling offered was stalwart silence that she had only broken during Damsel In Distressing. Nothing else. Not a single word to defend herself, not a breath about Apple. Just… nothing. 

It wasn’t fair. Who was  _ Darling _ to come in and ruin Apple’s story? Who was Darling to decide that Apple should be saved by someone who  _ wasn’t  _ her Prince Charming? Why would she have even  _ tried _ to kiss Apple? How could she have possibly done this to her? 

The anger was easy. Safe, really. Because anger meant not having to think about the fact that part of her was  _ so _ relieved and felt  _ so _ free and being angry smothered everything else. So Apple stomped through the barn and let it build up, burning hot in her chest and fighting off the chill of the night. Darling should have just minded her own business. Darling should have kept her  _ stupid _ lips to her  _ stupid _ self. Darling should have given Apple a chance to find her Happily Ever After. Darling  _ was _ the villain of her story now and Apple would be rescued by someone kind and compassionate and-and--a  _ boy _ . One who wasn’t hairy, preferably, because  _ ew _ . But there would be a man who would… well, not  _ slay _ Darling because she was  _ Darling _ but maybe just swoop in and take Apple home. And then they could get married--unless Darling married her first and then that would be  _ binding _ and the only way to undo it would be if Darling was  _ dead _ and Apple didn’t want that, even  _ if _ Darling had ruined her life because Darling was usually a nice person--unless she was  _ faking _ it all along and Apple had been deceived because sometimes that’s how stories went and how  _ dare _ Darling treat her like that, how dare Darling lie to her and all of their friends and her brothers and--and--and just be absolutely  _ not Charming _ or darling as her name suggested and maybe Darling was destined to be the Evil Queen instead of Raven except the story was put together wrong and it was more like the whole Hades and Persephone thing except Apple didn’t even like pomegranates and Darling was just  _ awful _ and that was that. 

Because it all boiled down to the fact that Darling had kissed Apple.  _ She _ had kissed Apple.  _ She _ had made that choice. All on her own. Without Apple’s consent. So now, even though the nasty rumors about Apple had fizzled out into just pitied looks while the general mood about Darling had only gotten more and more hostile, Darling had  _ chosen _ to kiss Apple and the fallout was because of a choice that she consciously made. 

That made Apple more upset than anything else. It wasn’t  _ fair _ that her role had made her so vulnerable. When it was supposed to be Daring, at least Apple had time to prepare herself and understand that it was about to happen. She had made the choice, one way or another, to accept that they would be each other’s Happily Ever Afters. Darling had ruined it. Darling had taken away Apple’s choice. No matter how galant and good Darling might be or how pretty she was or how smart she was, none of that mattered anymore because she had taken  _ everything _ from Apple for her own selfish desires. 

She was furious by the time she reached the hayloft. She hated Darling. She hated that Darling had taken everything away from her and ruined it all. It wasn’t fair. And so what if marrying Daring and spending the rest of her life with him and then having a child or two might not be ideal, but it was her happy ending.  _ He _ was supposed to be her happy ending. Not Darling. 

Apple climbed the ladder with more force than necessary, glad that she had worn sturdy boots instead of her usual fashionable heels because the metal rungs probably would have ruined her usual footwear. The hayloft was a little warmer than the rest of the stable and Apple sat at the edge, her legs crossed in front of her as she stared down at the stable. She could see the horses in their stalls, resting peacefully. They were all beautiful, of course; this was the stable for the Royals’ horses and every inch of it was sparkling clean and there wasn’t a hair out of place on any of the pristine horses. They were generally white with a few chestnut horses thrown in for variety. And then one or two in glossy black that was darker than the shadows around them. And a single small, dapple grey horse. 

Darling’s horse. Apple was surprised that he was still allowed to be here with the other heroic steads. It wasn’t fair that she wasn’t--that she wasn’t being  _ punished _ . Why was no one doing anything? Why did she still get to attend princess classes when it was very clear that she was a villain who had reduced Apple to nothing more than a Princess Charming whose story began with an unwanted union that would only end in heartache? It wasn’t fair--this wasn’t how Apple’s life was supposed to go. This wasn’t her story. She had signed the Book of Legends to seal her fate but Darling had ruined all of it with one unwanted kiss and Apple  _ hated _ her because everything was ruined and this was the worst fate any princess could have. How long would Darling keep her, she wondered. How long would it take before someone rescued her? Months? Years? Would Darling lock her away in some awful tower and keep her for her… well, Apple wasn’t entirely sure why Darling would want to keep her. Not that her mind couldn’t conjure up all sorts of  _ awful _ scenarios (because no matter what the school tried to teach them, they knew better. There were boys whose mothers had lived that awful fate, who had been sent away to orphanages once their mothers were rescued and their fathers were slain because their mother’s Prince Charming didn’t want them) but, despite everything, Darling wouldn’t do  _ that _ . 

Apple sniffled a little and blamed it on the hay she sat on. She was tired of all of this and she wanted to go back to her room and cry into her pillow until she fell into an exhausted sleep. But she was already here and she had a pointless report to write and she might as well get it over with because putting it off would only make it worse. Besides, maybe someone would find her and  _ she _ could get hexpelled. And then her mom would have to talk to her again. Or not. It didn’t even matter anymore because Apple’s fate was already sealed and if this was her new story, nothing was going to be happy again until Darling was defeated. 

The stables blurred with tears and Apple blinked furiously to keep them at bay, determined to be angry instead of afraid. She could fight this. Maybe… maybe she could be like Cerise, both damsel and self rescuing hero all in one. Sure, Ramona was going to get Cerise and Hunter was going to save her but Cerise wasn’t going to be a passive damsel in her story. And Apple could be like that, too, because everything had changed and Apple wasn’t going to let someone else decide her fate ever again. 

Apple wasn’t sure how long she sat up there, silently fuming, before her mirrorphone buzzed in her pocket. She took it out and looked at the hext that Raven had just sent her, worried that Apple had been out far longer than she had initially planned. Apple stood and realized just how  _ cold _ she was as she climbed back down the ladder with careful steps, keeping everything slow because she was shivering. She should have brought a coat but she had only planned on being gone for half an hour, an hour  _ tops, _ and it wasn’t supposed to be this cold until nearly midnight. 

Her breath was visible as she strode across the stable, the sounds of her heels hitting the floor muffled by the dirt beneath her feet. She was nearing the exit of the stable and she turned a corner and--

Ran smack into Darling. 

Apple stumbled and a strong hand wrapped around her waist, keeping her upright before she could fall gracelessly to the hard packed dirt floor. It took her a moment to get past the shock of seeing Darling with her hair in a sensible ponytail and her face absent of her normally flawless makeup and the fact that she was surprisingly  _ strong _ . And then she was shoving herself away, suddenly afraid. Was this the part of the story where Darling rode away with her on her horse, taking her away from everything and everyone she loved? Was Darling going to take her as revenge because Daring had had the life she wanted? Was Darling going to keep her like some pretty trophy? Force Apple to marry her? Force her to--Apple didn’t want to think about it at all. Ever. 

She was so tired. So tired and so alone and scared because nothing was certain anymore and there was no telling how long Darling would have her or how  _ awful _ Darling would be and the best thing Apple could hope for at this point was to be locked in a tower spitefully. So she cried. 

She pushed herself back and stumbled into the wall. She had to run, right? She wasn’t going to be a damsel anymore. She was going to fight back and--and  _ do _ something. She slid down the wall. She was going to get up, she was going to scream and run and hide and tell the Headmaster that she wanted to go home in the morning. She hit the floor and dissolved into tears, her face in her hands. What was the point? If Darling was her villain, she was her villain. Even if Apple ran and ran, Darling would find her and take her away. 

“Apple?” Darling’s soft, tentative question was only audible because everything else was silent aside from Apple’s muffled tears and the soft breathing of the sleeping horses. “I’m sorry for scaring you.” 

Apple wanted to say something witty, something sharp and pointed that would make Darling reel with shock. But she couldn’t find anything to say because her mind was conjuring horrifying scenarios of being tossed over the back of Darling’s horse and secreted away while everyone else slept and being caged until she was desperate enough to agree to whatever Darling wanted. 

“Apple--” 

“Leave me alone!” Apple demanded as she looked up, glaring fiercely at Darling despite the fact that she couldn’t stem the flow of tears. “You ruined  _ everything _ ! You took my whole life away from me because  _ you _ wanted to be the hero! I didn’t ask for this. I didn’t  _ want _ this. They’re right about you--you  _ are _ my villain. You took away  _ everything!” _ She had to pause for a moment as her breathing hitched in the beginning of a sob. “If you wanted to hurt me, you’ve succeeded. Just--just--take me away to your tower or your cage or your--your b-bed and get it over with.” She could feel herself deflating, resigned to the fact that she was utterly helpless here. No one but Raven knew she was gone. Darling could have her well away from school grounds before Raven went looking for her. 

“Just get it over with,” she begged, her voice soft and broken. 

“Apple, please,” Darling said gently and Apple could hear the guilt in her voice. “I didn’t mean for any of this--” 

“Then why did you kiss me?” Apple asked. 

“I don’t know--” 

“You were selfish. You wanted a new story. You--you  _ forced _ me to be this. You stole my life from me. Not even the Evil Queen--” Apple’s breath hitched and she had to look at the ground to gather the courage to keep speaking. “She did everything she could to hurt me and none of it was as evil as what  _ you _ did!” 

“I never meant to hurt you,” Darling said, sounding broken and defeated. “I just wanted to save you. You were  _ dying _ Apple.” 

“You should have let me die!” 

Apple’s sudden sharp, loud tone was enough to startle several horses into wakefulness. They shuffled nervously, clearly worried about how frightened Apple had sounded and it was only due to the fact that they had been conditioned to be used to terrified damsels that they didn’t react further. 

“No,” Darling said, sounding a lot more confident now. Angry, even. “I wasn’t going to let you die. I wasn’t going to let the Evil Queen hurt you any more than she already had. I took a chance that it might work and it  _ did _ and I won’t apologize for that because I would do it again and again because it means that you’re still here. I didn’t mean to hurt you but I wasn’t going to let you die.” 

“And now what?” Apple asked faintly, staring blankly to the right of Darling. She was past crying now as she felt her focus slipping away, fixating on the life she would have to lead now. “You’re going to lock me in a tower to keep me safe? Keep me at your side so no one can touch me? Steal my-- _ ruin _ me to make me less desirable to some prince how might not be as  _ gentle _ as you or so that they’ll find it too disgusting to touch me because  _ you  _ did it first?” 

“That isn’t what I want,” the anger was gone from Darling’s voice now, replaced by anguish. “I just want you to be safe. I never meant to hurt you.” 

Apple closed her eyes, shaking from both the night’s chill and the realization that her greatest fears about Darling’s intentions were true. Darling would rationalize everything that she was doing--she would play it like it was  _ saving  _ her from a worse fate. Darling was going to justify it all and Apple would be  _ hers _ , forever at her mercy, forever locked away and ruined over and over again so that no one would ever want her. Just like those Princess Charmings who had to marry awful men. The Princess Charmings who had to spend years being tortured and controlled and forced to live as the wife to a man they hated. Or a monster. And sometimes there were children and the very  _ thought _ made Apple so, so sick that she couldn’t think of anything but the possibility that Darling might wrap her strong hands around Apple’s wrists and press her down and  _ force  _ herself on her, taking and taking and taking until she left Apple broken beneath her. 

She could hear that Darling was saying something but her ears were ringing and she felt a little faint with fear. She could barely breathe and her heart was racing so  _ fast _ \--

There was a gentle hand on her shoulder, shaking her carefully and snapping her out of her panicked trance. Apple’s eyes opened wide and she stared straight at Darling who was suddenly kneeling in front of her and touching her and this could be it, this could be where Darling grabbed her and muffled her screams with her hand and dragged her over to her horse and stole her away and it would be years and  _ years _ before she saw the people she loved again and Darling was supposed to be her  _ friend _ and it wasn’t supposed to be like this, this wasn’t how it was meant to be, this wasn’t how Apple’s story  _ went  _ and she just wanted to undo all of this before Darling could take her away and leave her as just another broken princess whose smile was never quite whole because there was no way to get past years with someone cruel and they were always  _ ruined _ forever and no amount of love from a husband or children or friends was ever enough and--

Apple scrambled away from her so fast that she slipped and cracked her elbow hard on the ground. She stumbled to her feet and ran as fast as she could. Her chest was so tight that it was nearly impossible to breathe and she hit the edge of a stall more than once in her haste to get away. It was too much. Everything was too much. She just--she needed to go. She needed to get out and--and--and--

She couldn’t think. She couldn’t breathe. She choked on every breathe and she felt lightheaded as she blindly ran away from Darling. A single misstep brought Apple crashing down and she couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think, couldn’t get up. Her mirrorphone was going off again. The horses were shuffling in concern, one even nudging her shoulder. All of it was too much as she knelt on the floor, forehead pressed to the ground in defeat. This was her new destiny. Everything she had worked so hard for was for naught because her fate was sealed with an unwanted kiss. 

“Apple,” a voice that was distinctly not Darling said quietly. “Apple, you need to breathe.” Raven. It was Raven. She carefully rested a hand on Apple’s back, pulling away as the blonde flinched. “She’s gone. I got rid of her for you. It’s just us now. She can’t hurt you--not while I’m here. I’m going to keep you safe.” 

She was so tired of all of this and her head was spinning with lack of oxygen but every breath was sharp and short, not enough to provide her with the air she so desperately needed. Raven’s hand settled cautiously on her back again and this time Apple didn’t move away, desperately clinging to her roommate’s gentle touch. Who knew how long she’d have before Darling took her away from the people she loved? She had to treasure every moment before it all came crashing down. 

“You’re okay now, Apple. I’m going to bring you back to our room and I’ll put every spell I know on our door so she can’t get to you even if she tried. She won’t touch you. You’re safe. You know she can’t defeat me.” 

It took several long minutes before Apple’s breathing began to even out, her body suddenly limp from exhaustion. “I’ll take you back inside,” Raven said gently. “Come on, before Grimm realizes we’re missing.” She gently coaxed Apple to her feet and led the way quietly back to their dorm as Apple still struggled to breathe properly though the gasping was a little less pronounced now. It took twice as long as it should have to finally reach their room but it was important that they take it slow because Apple’s eyes were glassy and unfocused and Raven didn’t want to risk a brisk pace in case Apple forgot to put one foot in front of the other. 

Apple didn’t remember much as they climbed to their tower but she did remember sitting on the edge of the bed while Raven helped her with her boots. And then Raven was pushing her gently down on her pillows, tucking her in with so much sympathy on her face that Apple couldn’t bear to let her go yet. “Please, don’t go,” she begged. “I can’t--what if--?” 

Raven understood, though. Raven just nodded and took off her own shoes and climbed into Apple’s bed next to her. She used her magic to snuff out most of the lights but she left one on so that Apple would be able to see enough to verify that they were alone should she wake from a nightmare. It was routine, now, for the light to stay on, for Raven to sleep lightly so that she could be there when Apple woke with a strangled gasp. 

It felt like hours before Apple finally fell asleep. She was so exhausted that she didn’t even dream. Or perhaps she hadn’t slept at all. All she knew was that Raven was gently shaking her awake, pulling her out of the numbness that had settled over her. 

“You have to get up,” Raven said gently. “You’re going to be late.” She was seated at the edge of Apple’s bed, already dressed. She was carefully looking Apple over, her expression betraying how worried she was despite the fact that she was trying her best to sound optimistic. “You have crownculus in half an hour.” 

Apple stared up at Raven, barely able to summon the will to speak. “I’m not going.” How could she with this gaping, awful void inside of her chest? Why should she bother when all she was ever going to do was suffer without the freedom to do the things that she loved? Why bother when all Darling would do was lock her up and force her into submission? 

“Apple--” 

“I’m not going!” Apple snapped, rolling over and hiding her face in her pillow. “Please, I  _ can’t _ .” 

Darling was in two classes with her today: crownculus and princessology. Apple couldn’t do it. She couldn’t look at her. Not even across a crowded hallway. Darling had been so cruel to take Apple’s life away from her like this. Apple hadn’t even left  _ high school _ yet. Even the worst of the worst let their…  _ victim _ graduate before hurting them. Even the gross, old men who took pretty little girls away from their families waited. 

Apple’s life wasn’t supposed to be like this. Apple’s life was supposed to be  _ good _ . Safe. Far,  _ far _ from those stories that kids told each other on sleepovers to both scare each other and prepare themselves. Most princesses didn’t have it as good as Apple. Most princesses ran the risk of  _ truly _ suffering. But Apple? Apple was born into a line of a very, very specific story. In her case, the princes were variable while the princess kept her story. Briar’s was like that, too, but boys with heroic fathers tended to carry on their legacy. Princesses rarely knew their fates beforehand. Sure, they knew that they would be rescued and eventually married to a man who loved them but, in between their capture and their rescue, there was no telling what might happen to them. 

There was no telling what would happen to Apple, either. Not now. Not now that her whole story had been torn apart and she was left with…  _ this _ . 

“I’ll bring you something at lunch,” Raven offered quietly. 

“Did you--? The door?” 

“I did, I swear. Not even the strongest magic can get Darling in here.” 

“Thank you.” 

Raven set her hand on Apple’s shoulder for a moment before she disappeared, returning only at lunch with something for Apple to eat before heading back to class. 

Apple barely moved all day. She slept fitfully, her dreams plagued by awful nightmares of monsters dragging her away from everyone she loved. Only a handful of the dreams featured Darling, most of them choosing to create an amorphous figure to torture her. Her mirrorphone went off multiple times and Apple firmly ignored it, not wanting to deal with anyone else today. She was so tired. She never wanted to go to class ever again. 

 

....

She couldn’t skip a second day. She had to go to class. It took monumental effort for Apple to shower and dress but she did it. She didn’t bother curling her hair properly, not caring what she looked like. Still, she managed just enough makeup to deflect any real concern and to clear the bags from underneath her eyes. She dressed in duller reds today and avoided gold, hiding herself the best she could. She didn’t want attention. She just wanted to fade away into nothingness. 

Raven was worried about her but she said nothing other than to mention that a few teachers had given Raven Apple’s thronework to be completed before next week. She spoke as if everything was normal and Apple was immensely grateful that her best friend forever after was so good at making her feel a little more normal. It was something she clung to as she headed down to the castleteria where she knew everything would change. 

As expected, there was a hush when she appeared. People were whispering and, to Apple’s surprise, most of them looked concerned for her. No one was laughing now. Raven guided Apple firmly towards the food before seating them at a corner table with Maddie and Briar and Ashlynn. Briar looked angry and Ashlynn was looking at Apple with so much sympathy that Apple wanted to hide under the table. As it was, she spent the whole time pushing her breakfast around with her fork and staring blankly at it as Maddie and Raven talked as though everything was absolutely normal and fine. 

Class was rougher than it should be and the whispers had gotten quieter, less vindictive and more… frightened. No one was smiling to themselves as Apple walked past. No one was making snide jokes. It was more than Apple just missing class yesterday--they  _ all _ seemed to know that something had happened. Whatever it was, Apple firmly ignored it and kept her head down and didn’t learn anything at all. Her notes were abysmal at best and she spent most of her time thinking about Darling and the stables. 

What had stopped Darling? Had Raven scared her off? Did Darling want to wait, to drag this out, so that Apple would already be broken when she came to take her away? Was she planning on coming back for Apple when she least expected it, when no one would notice she was missing for several long hours? 

The day dragged by like molasses and Apple felt like she was in a haze. Nothing seemed to process properly and it was only Raven and Briar that kept Apple from wandering aimlessly in the hallways, completely unaware of where she was meant to be. There was food at midday but this time Raven made sure that Apple ate something, dragging her forcefully out of her mind so she had to focus on  _ something _ . 

The soup went down easily, at least, and Apple ate every drop of broth under Raven’s watchful eye. She did feel a little better after that and she did her best to focus on her friends instead of everyone else. She  _ especially _ didn’t want to see Darling. If she didn’t see her, she could pretend that Darling wasn’t here. That she was locked in a dungeon somewhere. Stranded on an island. Locked in her room because of everything she had done and was planning on doing. To Apple.  _ With _ Apple. Hands and mouth and skin and fear and--

Raven snapped her out of it, gently grabbing her hand. She distracted Apple by telling her about her day so far, trying her best to make everything seem normal. Classes. Students. Books dropped, magic escaped. Pixies. Everything was normal and fine and Apple had nothing to fear. 

Apple was a little more human as she attended her next class but any sense of normalcy was destroyed as she stood outside of her Damsel In Distressing classroom. She couldn’t go in there.  _ Darling  _ would be there. Darling would be in the same room as her, sitting behind her, watching her, waiting for her. Apple couldn’t do this. She had to get out of here. She had to go back to her room and hide again or there was no telling what Darling might do. What if she was ambushed at the end of class? What if she was ambushed  _ during _ class? All the Heroes were outside practicing their damsel rescuing and none of them would be here in time to stop Darling. 

Apple ran. 

She barreled through the hallways, dodging students that didn’t move out of her way as she raced towards her room. She had to get out of here. She couldn’t look at Darling let alone spend an hour in the same room as her. She was panicking again, her chest feeling so tight that she was worried that her ribs would crush her fluttering heart. 

She had to escape. She stumbled up stairs and around corners until she gripped her doorknob with a shaky hand. It took her a moment to steady herself enough to open the door, to step through the faint purple haze of Raven’s magic meant to keep Darling  _ out, _ and to shut the door and lock it. 

Raven found her hours later, facedown on her bed. Apple hadn’t bothered changing, not even taking off her shoes. She was so tired. She just wanted all of this to be  _ over _ . 

….

It was dark in their room save for the soft, purple glow of Raven’s magical light. The whole campus was silent as if everyone else was sound asleep. Except---Apple was still awake. 

She stared up at her canopy, her vision a little blurry because she refused to wear her glasses out of sheer vanity. (Snow White was supposed to be  _ flawless _ . Beautiful skin. Beautiful lips. Beautiful hair. Every single aspect perfect including her eyesight.) She felt… strange. The more she considered Darling, the more her feeling seemed to shift. She wasn’t sure what it was but it wasn’t  _ bad _ . She didn’t hate Darling anymore. Well--she didn’t hate Darling as  _ much _ anymore. 

“Raven?” Apple asked softly, her voice wavering a little. She received an answering grunt that confirmed that the other girl, while near sleep, was still awake. “How… how did you know that you liked Dexter? How did you know that you wanted to  _ be _ with him as more than just… friends?” 

She could hear Raven sigh and roll over. “It just feels  _ different _ ,” Raven replied, her voice thick with sleep. “Like… like you could see yourself spending Forever After with them. And your heart feels… different. Like it flutters in your chest and you just  _ want _ to be with them. And you can see their flaws and the things that you find a little annoying but they are also just a part of  _ them _ and you can see the value of them not being perfect because  _ no one _ is perfect and everything just makes them feel so much more real. Like you know them on a whole different level. And there’s a sort of… pull. Something that makes--well--other things flutter, I guess. And all you can think about is how much you want to kiss them, how much you want to be  _ close _ to them in so many different ways.” 

“Oh,” Apple said as Raven fell into silence. Apple wasn’t sure that she had ever  _ felt _ like that before. She wasn’t sure that she could ever feel like that. She certainly hadn’t ever felt like that about Daring. No matter how hard she had tried, she could never feel that urge to be  _ close _ to him. She didn’t particularly want to touch him  _ ever _ . The thought of him ever touching her was enough to scare her even though she tried to power through it. 

She didn’t want him to touch her. She didn’t want to touch him. She just… she just wanted to be left alone. She just wanted to pretend that everything was okay. And she wanted to pretend that the idea of  _ Darling _ touching her was unsettling. She didn’t want to think that Darling was undoubtedly less horrifying than Daring. Or… or any other boy. The thought had always made Apple feel uncomfortable and now was no different. She had always assumed that it would just… kick in. That she would suddenly find someone who she wanted the way Raven wanted Dexter. 

But Apple was  _ sixteen _ and she had never felt that way before. The way Briar talked about it made it seem as though Apple should  _ strongly _ feel something for some boy. The way Briar did. And Faybelle teasing Briar about kissing boys in empty classrooms and insinuating something  _ more _ , like that was normal and fun and expected, made Apple feel sick to her stomach. 

And… and there had been that  _ class _ . That awful,  _ awful _ class. No physical affection. Nothing more than chaste kissing. Clothes had to stay on. Hands on waists were the only permitted touch. No removal of clothing. Not until your Happily Ever After. 

(Except---except there were children born to evil kings or monsters. There were children who were born from Unhappy times. There were  _ mistakes _ and their mothers still got their Happily Ever Afters, right?) 

But then there had been  _ Maid Marian _ . She had taken over the class a week after it had started and she just--she just changed  _ everything _ . She talked about everything in detail, so much so that Apple, for once in her life, took no notes. She sat in the furthest corner of the classroom and tried to hide among the other girls. She didn’t want to participate in discussing…  _ that _ . Especially since it was being discussed in a  _ positive _ light. Like it was  _ okay _ to do all of this before a Happily Ever After! Many of the other girls seemed to be genuinely interested and they asked  _ questions _ and their questions were all answered in such a manner that suggested it might be  _ okay _ to do all of those things. Even Kitty, who was goading everyone, had her questions answered with just as much seriousness as the rest of them. 

All of it had been mortifying, compounded only when she had been pulled aside after class and gently spoken to by Madam Maid Marian herself. No, no one had hurt Apple. No, she didn’t want to learn more. She just wasn’t feeling well that day. She wasn’t feeling well for the three painful weeks of this class. She was fine. It was fine. The fact that she looked pale and nervous was due to the fact that she was feeling under the weather. 

Madam Maid Marian had smiled at her softly and assured Apple that she never had to do anything she didn’t want to but it felt like a lie. Apple knew that  _ things _ had to happen between her and Daring for their Happily Ever After but she didn’t want to think about it. She didn’t want to pretend that it didn’t scare her. She didn’t want to talk about how she felt. She was  _ fine _ . After that, Madam Maid Marian had dropped the issue but she always kept an eye on Apple, always made sure that she knew that she would help her if she ever needed it. 

(And dreams of all that awful, awful touching, of how to protect yourself, of how to prevent life ruining mistakes, had haunted her each and every night. It was  _ wrong _ . Doing this out of wedlock--it was revolting. It made her nauseous every time she thought about it and it was only made worse by Faybelle. The first time she had noticed Apple’s cheeks flush at a lewd comment, Faybelle found her new favorite game. There was nothing that delighted her more than making horrid comments about things Apple might wear or do or have done to her just to watch Apple squirm. The graphic detail was enough to bring her to tears before someone could step in and tell Faybelle to go away.)  

And, now that Apple was staring up at the ceiling in the middle of the night while contemplating her existence, it all sort of… made sense. Madam Maid Marian  _ had _ discussed  _ other preferences _ . They had been met with giggles, of course, but that entire lecture was stuck in Apple’s head on repeat as she lay in her bed. 

_ Sometimes, you can feel attraction to someone unexpected. Sometimes girls like other girls.  _

Girls like other girls. And then, Maddie, who had no real understanding of what the class was about, had asked another question: what if you don’t like  _ anybody _ ?

That was okay, too, apparently. That was normal. Not everyone  _ liked _ someone in that way. Not everyone was the same. Everyone was different and their, um,  _ preferences _ were on a spectrum, not a binary line. 

Apple didn’t like boys. Apple had  _ never _ liked a boy. Not a single one of them had ever made her heart flutter. None of them had occupied her thoughts. 

But girls… 

Apple  _ always _ thought about girls. Apple always thought about how soft they were. How nice they were. How  _ beautiful _ they were. 

Apple didn’t like boys. And…  _ maybe _ she liked girls. 

“Raven?” she asked softly, a little terrified. 

“Hmm?” Raven hummed, barely on the edge of consciousness. 

“I don’t think I like boys.” 

“Okay.” 

“...Just okay?” Apple asked and tried not to sound as terrified as she was. 

“Things are complicated, Apple, but you’re still you even if you don’t ever want a Prince Charming or whatever. You deserve to be  _ happy _ and if that means no boys, then no boys.” 

“Okay.” Apple exhaled shakily, trying to process everything. She didn’t like boys. She didn’t like  _ any _ boys. She felt somehow better and worse than before--better because she felt  _ normal _ for once because it was  _ okay _ if a girl never liked boys and worse because Snow White was supposed to be  _ perfect _ . Snow White was  _ normal _ . Sure, Madam Maid Marian might insist that it was  _ okay _ to not like boys but… stories  _ always _ ended with princes with princesses or knights and princesses or--just boys and girls matched off in pretty little pairs. 

Everything felt so contradictory and  _ awful _ and Apple didn’t know how long she spent mulling everything over but what little sleep she managed was fitful and plagued by bad dreams. 


	3. Chapter 3

“Detention?” Apple managed, her tone faint. This wasn’t possible--well, it  _ was _ and it made sense but it still felt unfair. But the White Queen was well aware that Apple had missed an entire week of Princessology without a valid excuse. Unlike the rest of the faculty, the White Queen didn’t seem to be aware of the situation. It was a Wonderlandian trait, probably, since Maddie was also similarly unaffected by what was going on. 

It had been over a week since Apple had seen Darling and not a single person had even spoken her name around her. For all Apple knew, she could have passed Darling numerous times in the hallways. She kept her head down and relied on her friends to steer her in the right direction because they all knew that even the sight of Darling would send her spiraling again. 

Apple heard rumors, of course, about how everyone hated Darling even more now. Apple would hear comments about her own appearance followed by the accusation that  _ Darling _ had done that to her. Darling was the one who hurt Apple and the entire school was painfully aware of that fact. 

Apple wasn’t really sure how she made it to the detention room but she found herself there somehow despite only ever being there once before. She stared inside, looking at a few boys that she recognized but didn’t know. They were villains, she knew that for certain, and the types that were meant to be the monsters in someone’s story. Some of the villains were like Raven and Ginger--they knew their destinies were villainous but they didn’t let that make them monsters. But these boys… they were meant to be cruel kings who would pluck innocent princesses out of their perfect lives. Or monsters that lured children into the woods so that they would never be seen again. Either way, all of them were the worst of the worst. 

Apple entered the room and sat at the nearest desk in a vain effort at being close enough to the door to flee, well aware that the array of boys were watching her with awful smiles on their faces. The teacher supervising detention today was already asleep at the desk, his mouth wide as he snored and Apple knew that nothing would wake him. She was alone in here.  

“What’re you in for, Princess?” one of the boys drawled. He had dark hair that fell past his shoulders in pristine waves. He was a year ahead of Apple and he was one of the only ones that she recognized immediately. Doran was the son of Gaston and was rumored to be just as vile as his father. He chuckled as Apple ignored him. “Kitty got your tongue? Now that’s something I would pay to watch--” 

The door opened and a hush fell. Apple looked up and she had never regretted anything so immediately: Darling stood in the doorway, chin held high, just as pristine as ever. 

Apple’s heart stopped as their eyes met and it was honestly nothing short of magical that she didn’t faint right there  on the spot. This couldn’t be happening. She had done everything in her power to avoid Darling and yet--here she was, not three feet from her and locked in the same room with her for an hour. Darling seemed just as surprised as Apple to suddenly be in the same room and the expression was so genuine that even Apple couldn’t pretend that this had been intentional. 

“If you’re here to ravish your princess, we’d be happy to lock the door for you,” one of the boys said and the rest of them snickered. 

“It’s not like it’s unknown territory.” Another boy. They were all laughing now. 

“I bet she’s a screamer. She probably woke up all the horses.”

“She begged for more, didn’t she? The up tight ones always love it when you hold them down and take what you want.”

Apple couldn’t look away from Darling, too afraid to look anywhere else. She could hear the villain boys shifting, their chairs scraping on the dungeon floor. Horses? How did they know about the horses? 

Darling gave Apple one last look before turning on the boys, her gaze hardening instantly. “What I did or didn’t do with my princess is none of your business,” she snapped, suddenly appearing taller than she had been a moment ago. “I’m sure all of you know about my skill with the sword. Go near her and I’ll happily show you just how  _ villainous _ I can be.” 

There was silence for a moment as the boys contemplated their choices. “We were just kidding,” Doran said, his hands lifted in defeat. “But if you want to share any tips, we’re happy to listen. Or if you want to show off… we’re a willing audience.” 

Apple felt sick as Darling settled wordlessly into the desk next to hers. Did Darling mean it? Was she helping Apple or was she just unwilling to share her prize? No matter what, though, Darling had made those boys back down. Darling chased them away and Apple doubted that they would bother her now and dealing with Darling would be far, far more manageable than dealing with all eight boys. 

Detention took forever and Apple spent the duration of it sneaking glances at Darling while pretending to look at her desk. What did this mean? If Darling was anything like those other boys who were destined to actively harm innocent girls… what did that make her? Wouldn’t someone like that join the boys in mocking Apple? Wouldn’t she team up on her like the rest of them had? Wouldn’t she have taken any chance to hurt Apple instead of not looking at her the whole time? And how did they know about the horses, the stable? Had Darling told someone? Had  _ Raven _ ? Had someone seen them and spread the rumor that Darling had already staked her claim? 

It wasn’t fair that nothing made sense. Apple just--she just needed to  _ know _ . Not knowing where they stood hurt more than anything else because it felt like Darling was swinging back and forth. First, she had stolen her destiny and then she had defended her in class but then she had tried to hurt her in the stables and now she was defending her again but her words didn’t match her actions and Apple had no idea what was going on. She was so tired of all of this and it was eating away at her insides like acid, leaving her feeling sick and exhausted.

Detention came to a close and everyone else practically ran out of the door in their haste to get back to whatever trouble that had landed them in detention in the first place. Apple remained in her seat even as the teacher left, staring at her clasped hands on her desk, well aware that Darling was still seated next to her. She had to fix this. She had to set everything straight even  _ if _ Darling was her villain. And if she was--well, they were alone now. No one was going to come looking for them. Darling could lock the door and spend hours hurting Apple. 

It was reckless. No, it was  _ stupid _ . But not knowing was killing her and if Darling was going to do this, she might as well do it now, right? The sooner it happened, the sooner she could be saved. 

“If you’re going to--to  _ touch _ me, you might as well get it over with,” Apple said, finally looking at Darling. “All of them already think you have. So go ahead,” she challenged as she stood up and sat on her desk, “do it. I’m not going to fight you.” 

Her lip quivered but she was determined to be brave. If this was going to be her new story, so be it. She would follow this path and wait for her Prince Charming to come and save her. If Darling was going to do this, then at least Apple could make sure that it was on  _ her _ terms. At least she could be in control of one aspect of this. 

Darling was staring at her with a pained expression. “Apple…” she began. “I don’t…” 

“Yes you do,” Apple snapped. “I’ve had a lot of time to think, Darling, and I know that you didn’t kiss me on some random gamble. You thought--you were already--” she wasn’t going to cry this time. She was strong. She was brave. Darling wasn’t going to win because Apple wasn’t going to let her. Darling might be the villain but Apple didn’t have to be a passive victim. She wasn’t going to let herself give in like that. “You already wanted me.” Darling opened her mouth to say something but Apple didn’t give her a chance to get a single word in. “I know you’re going to say that you didn’t but--you always looked at me. You used to be flustered around me, the way Dexter acts around Raven. I thought--I thought it was just because we didn’t have much in common or you were shy. But… lately… You were  _ flirting _ with me. In front of  _ everyone _ ! When we faced off a-and you looked at me…” 

She had to stop to breathe for a moment before she could continue. “You wanted me. You wanted to  _ defeat  _ me.  S-so you’re going to take me away from--from everything. You win, Darling. I’m yours so just… just get it over with. I’m right here.” 

She wasn’t going to cry. She  _ wasn’t _ . She was going to do this right now, to give herself up because it was easier to stomach it this way than if Darling had to force her. It was easier to pretend that she was okay with her new Destiny if she was the one who got to choose  _ when _ this happened. Darling stood up and Apple had to bite her lip hard to keep her composure. This was it. The beginning of years and years of torture. How old would she be when she was finally saved? Eighteen? Twenty-one? Thirty? 

“Apple, I don’t want this,” Darling said gently as she stood just at the edge of Apple’s personal space. “I’m not going to do this to you. I know you think… You think I want to hurt you. But I don’t, Apple, and I don’t know how to convince you of that. You’re too important to me. I’m not going to touch you and I’m not going to take you away from everyone you love.” 

“Then why did you tell them that?” Apple’s voice was breaking, her tone breathy and desperate. 

“Because they wouldn’t believe the truth anyways. And they would have spent the whole hour trying to hurt you. They aren’t good people--they’re the worst of the worst. They think that… now that your story changed, you’re up for grabs. They think that they can have you and they all want you because… you’re  _ Apple White _ . Everyone wants to date you or be you and… if you’re handed a story that has no good ending, it’s easy to hate someone like you. They won’t bother you now--I won’t let them.” 

Apple didn’t understand. Everything Darling was saying made sense but it couldn’t be true. This  _ wasn’t _ an accident. Darling had done this maliciously to ruin her life. Or--or to get out of her role of being a damsel. That had to be it. Better a villain than a damsel, right? 

Except Apple couldn’t see anything vicious or cruel in Darling’s face. Darling didn’t want to hurt her. If she had, she would have taken advantage of Apple’s offer. She would have taken and taken and taken until Apple was begging her to stop. “But--the stables?” 

“I couldn’t sleep. Riding helps. You weren’t supposed to be there and then you panicked… I called Raven. You didn’t want me--all I did was make it worse. I never meant for any of this, Apple. I just wanted to  _ save _ you.” 

There were tears in Darling’s eyes, genuine tears. She meant every word. So… even if everything was falling apart… Darling hadn’t done this on purpose. She was still to blame--and Apple was still  _ furious _ that she had kissed her--but the intent… It changed everything. Apple wasn’t ready to forgive or even trust Darling yet but she was confident now that Darling’s intent wasn’t as cruel as she might have thought. Maybe… maybe it would all be okay. Or maybe Darling would twist into some evil monster and do exactly what Apple feared she would. Or maybe Darling  _ was _ her Prince Charming. 

The latter thought made her heart flutter strangely. 

“I still don’t like you,” Apple said quietly. “I’m angry that you did what you did.” 

“I know.” 

Apple fixed Darling with her best stare, glad that the extra height from sitting on the desk helped her look Darling in the eye. “But… I’m willing to trust that you aren’t going to--” she flushed deeply, curling in on herself and looking away, unable to finish her thought. 

“You’re right,” Darling agreed. “I won’t. And no one will. If I’m your villain because of what I did… I’ll be your dragon,” she swore. “I’ll keep you safe from all other evils.” Her hand went to her heart and she knelt in front of Apple. “I swear it.” 

Apple sat there in stunned silence, shocked that Darling was so willing to do something like that. Dragons always lost. Dragons were slain by brave princes or knights. They were never allowed a Happily Ever After. 

“Oh,” was all she could manage, unable to think of anything else to say. Neither of them broke eye contact and the moment felt so intense that Apple barely remembered to breathe. And then her mirrorphone buzzed and the tension was broken by the sound. Apple scrambled to pull it out of her pocket and read the text from Raven asking about dinner plans. “I should go,” she said quietly. 

Darling rose to her feet and nodded. “Of course.” 

“You could--come with me?” Apple asked hesitantly. Darling might be evil. Darling might have ruined everything but her intent had been pure. She had done what she had in an effort to save Apple even if it had been wrong of her to do so. That had to count for something, right? 

Darling’s face lit up for just a split second, her joy visible as she nodded. “I’d be happy to.” 

They were both careful not to touch as they made their way out of the dungeon. The passageways were small and Apple led the way until they reached a basement level that still managed to have  _ some _ windows. The stairs were wider now, enough that they could walk alongside each other. Still, neither of them spoke. It was… awkward. Unsettling. There was still the lingering fear that Darling would hurt her but she was less convinced of it than she had been a few hours ago. Even if she did, it would be a far cry from the horrors that her mind had been conjuring up for her until now. 

It was nearing dinner time as they finally emerged onto a main floor. There was the usual bustle as people started to head to the castleteria, hungry after a long day at school. But they all stopped as soon as Apple and Darling stepped off the last stair. 

It was so quiet you could have heard a fairy’s wing flutter. Everyone was watching them in disbelief as if every single one of them knew that something very, very bad had happened. Apple shrank in on herself, trying to hide from the angry looks directed at them. And then the silence broke and people were murmuring to each other and Apple’s head dropped, her gaze finding its now usual place on the floor a little beyond her feet. All of this just made everything  _ worse _ . She wanted this to stop. She hated feeling like this. And Darling--she had to get it much worse than Apple did. 

Darling didn’t break stride, though. Darling let the crowd part before her and Apple followed at her side. Apple could see that Darling’s hands were clutched tightly around her books, her knuckles white with the force of her grip, but there was no other indication that she had lost any composure. No one looking at her could tell that she was upset and Apple envied her for it. 

“Apple!” Ashlynn hissed as she pushed her way towards her. “What are you  _ doing _ ?” Apple blinked up at her friend, not fighting it when she was dragged away. “Do you know what people are saying Darling did to you? Everyone knows that you snuck out the other day!” Her voice was barely above a whisper as she pulled Apple further away from Darling. “Someone saw Darling leave and then you left afterwards with Raven!” 

Oh. They  _ did _ know. 

This seemed to get worse and worse every day; this morning she had been terrified of Darling and then things were  _ better _ even if they weren’t fixed and now there was this. Another disaster, another embarrassment to both of their families. It was astonishing that news hadn’t reached Headmaster Grimm yet. If it had, both of them would have had a lot worse than detention this afternoon. 

Apple felt faint as Ashlynn led her up and up, back towards the room she shared with Raven. They all knew. They would all  _ assume _ . After everything Darling had already done--they would put the pieces together on their own. Or, worse, make assumptions that would spread like dragonfire if they hadn’t already. The Kiss was one thing but this was a whole other level. 

She found herself in her room and sitting on her bed before she pulled herself out of her thoughts. “Apple?” Briar said gently, sitting next to her and resting her hand on Apple’s knee. “Is it true?” 

“No,” Apple said. She meant to sound emphatic--even if Darling had ruined her life, Apple knew now that it wasn’t maliciously done even if it  _ had _ ruined everything--but all she managed was a broken, pathetic sound. “We were--I was in the stables. And so was she but  _ nothing _ happened!” 

Raven was sitting across the room on her own bed, her knees tucked tightly to her chest, her mouth a hard, thin line. She was angry and upset but doing her best not to show it but Apple knew her too well and, even through the distortion of her tears, she could see it on her face. Raven was  _ furious _ that people were asking about Darling. “I told you, Darling didn’t hurt her,” Raven said quietly, her tone barely shy of venomous.  

Ashlynn turned with a sharp glare before softening again as she sat on Apple’s other side. “You can tell us, Apple. The Headmaster is going to find out soon and we can talk to him so you don’t have to. We’ll make sure you’re okay. Just tell us what she did to you and we’ll take care of everything.” 

“She  _ didn’t _ ,” Apple insisted but she sounded too broken to sound convincing. “She didn’t touch me!” 

“There are other ways to be hurt.” This time it was Blondie who was uncharacteristically quiet, so much so that Apple hadn’t even realized she was here until just now. “You’ve been distraught and you missed  _ class _ . More than once.” 

They weren’t going to believe her, Apple realized. They had already made up their minds and there was nothing Apple could do to change them. No one was going to believe that Darling hadn’t hurt her-- _ wouldn’t _ hurt her. What had happened in the dungeon had been so utterly sincere that Apple knew that Darling would keep her word.  _ Her dragon _ . 

“She can be hexpelled,” Briar said, her voice hard. Briar had been one of the  _ only ones _ who didn’t immediately accuse Darling but, now, things had changed. Briar had joined the rest of them. “The Headmaster already said that she would be hexpelled if she did something like this again. She’s breaking  _ every _ rule and she’s hurting you.” 

“She  _ isn’t _ ,” Apple insisted as Briar pulled her in for a hug. Apple was stiff in her arms and she did her best not to let herself cry, not in front of all these accusing eyes, not when it would only make everything worse. 

“I was there,” Raven said sharply. “Darling called me. Apple was  _ fine _ , just tired, and if she says she wasn’t hurt, she wasn’t. Apple isn’t some simpering damsel who tries to hide so you can trust her. Besides, Darling isn’t a monster. She’s  _ nothing _ like my mom or your Evil Stepmother or even Faybelle. Apple isn’t hiding any bruises so just leave her alone. All you’re doing is making it worse.” 

There was silence in the wake of Raven’s words and it felt suddenly like the past year had been undone. Every single person in this room other than Apple was staring at Raven with a touch of fear. Everyone knew what she was capable of. Everyone knew that Raven could take over the entire school because she was certainly powerful enough to overpower their teachers, particularly now that she had earned her way into their good graces for the most part. If Raven wanted them to stop, she would  _ make them _ stop. 

Briar pulled away carefully from Apple and exchanged worried looks with Ashlynn and Blondie. “Let’s go,” she murmured. With one last touch to Apple’s shoulder, the three girls slipped away. 

Silence echoed in the room as Apple sat forlornly on her bed, her hands limp in her lap, her head down. She was so  _ tired _ . She just wanted this to stop. “I talked to Darling,” she said, breaking the silence softly. “She doesn’t want to hurt me. She did this to keep me safe. And--I’m  _ so _ angry and I’m going to be mad for a long time but… she isn’t going to hurt me. Not even if she  _ is _ my villain now.” 

Raven got up and sat next to Apple, her presence comforting instead of stifling like the others had been. “I know,” Raven said gently. “I’ve been talking to her lately. Dex told me that she really did mean to save you and he knows her better than anyone else.” 

“Some part of her did this because she was selfish, though. She… she likes me. The way Dex and you…” she trailed off, not really knowing how else to say that. “So I still don’t trust her but it’s…” 

“Less scary?” Raven offered. 

“Something like that. She’s… she  _ ruined _ everything, Raven. My  _ whole life _ was supposed to--it was going to be perfect! I was supposed to be  _ perfect _ ! And now--my own mother won’t even talk to me! She’s angry and-and ashamed and… She’s never going to forgive me. I ruined  _ her _ , too. Because even if Darling was the one who made that choice-- _ Daring didn’t work _ !” 

Apple was shaking now, her hands balled into fists. She was so angry, so frustrated, and she couldn’t even do something about it. Darling might have kissed her but it was  _ Apple _ who had been broken in the first place. She hadn’t tried hard enough; she hadn’t been  _ good _ enough. And why should she be surprised? When she was born, everyone insisted that she would get over the blonde hair. Lots of babies were born fair haired and grew up to have dark hair. It was normal. There was nothing to worry about. But then years passed and she was still as blonde as ever and they  _ talked _ . 

Lips red as the rose. Hair black as ebony. Skin white as snow. 

She didn’t fit. She had  _ never _ fit. 

She was born wrong. She had never been destined to be the next Snow White. All she would ever be was Apple--just another Charming princess. Just another damsel whose story was uncertain and out of their control. She was going to lose. She was going to fall apart. She wasn’t going to  _ get _ her Happily Ever After--she was going to  _ be _ someone’s Happily Ever After. Their perfect, traumatized, vulnerable princess just happy to be free, willing to go home with the first person who came to save them. 

Her ears were ringing as that harsh reality set in. Was someone going to kill Darling? Was Darling going to fight every single day to keep Apple safe from princes and knights who wanted her as a trophy? Was someone going to pierce Darling’s armor, cut her down, and drag Apple home with them? Would her friend, her  _ protector _ , lie dead at her feet as someone carried her away? 

Not everyone got a Happy Ending. 

No one ever talked about it. No one talked about kings who had gotten  _ their _ Happily Ever After by hurting someone else. No one talked about how they stole defenseless girls away from their homes, claiming to save them. How many dragons had died trying to save scared princesses? How many witches lost their lives because they wanted to help their friends, their--their  _ lovers _ ? 

It wasn’t as black and white as Apple liked to believe it was. Everything was grey and everything was wrong. Some people--some people got true happiness. Some people were lucky and were saved the pain of being isolated or hurt or stolen away from their families. But then others… they had to suffer. There would be trolls hurting innocent travelers so that a prince could earn distinction by avenging their deaths. There would be ogres destroying villages so that a valiant knight could impress his princess. People died so that those with the more important stories could have their Happily Ever Afters and, in most cases, only one or two people involved got to have what they wanted. Everyone else… they lost. 

Apple was going to lose. 

Darling had made it clear that she would die protecting her and just the thought made Apple feel sick. What if--what if Darling  _ was _ her True Love? What if the Kiss had been real? What if Darling was supposed to be Apple’s Happily Ever After? (What if there were girls like them in every generation, happy only with each other, happy only until someone came to slay a harmless “villain” so that he might take a grieving girl home with him?) 

Two girls could  _ never _ be together. Not Forever After. There were Heroes and Villains in these stories and one of them would inevitably be labelled as an enchantress using her powers to corrupt the other or an abuser forcing a relationship. Apple had heard the stories before but… she had never considered that they might be  _ in love _ . And sometimes--sometimes dragons weren’t monsters. Sometimes dragons were there to protect their princess. They fought and fought and fought until they were slain; they gave their life for their princess. 

_ I will be your dragon _ . 

It hurt. It hurt so much that Apple didn’t even cry. It felt like ice piercing her heart because, even after all of this, Darling was her  _ friend _ . Darling  _ loved _ her, no matter how… how  _ weird _ it was. And Apple--she loved Darling though not the same way Darling loved her. And, now that their stories were irreparably changed, they were forever linked, and they were both doomed. 

But Darling would be there. Darling would  _ protect _ her from the men who wanted Apple. Just like she had in detention. Darling was going to  _ die _ for her. 

Apple felt strangely detached as she considered the fact that her friend had to die because she had saved her. No one was supposed to die in her story, not even Raven. People  _ did _ die, though. In other stories, “heroes” killed villains, villains killed innocents. Heroes won their prize, be it fame, fortune, a throne, a princess, a pretty girl they wanted after meeting her once before. 

“Someone is going to kill her,” Apple said, her lips numb. “She said--she’s going to  _ protect _ me. She’s going to keep me safe as long as she can and they’re going to  _ kill _ her. It isn’t fair. I know… I know she shouldn’t… it isn’t  _ proper _ ! It isn’t supposed to be--we  _ can’t _ be--!” 

Darling had kissed her and Apple had woken up. 

“She  _ can’t _ be my True Love,” she choked. “She isn’t--she  _ can’t _ be because--they won’t  _ let _ her! They already think she’s a villain! They already want--they’re  _ condemning _ her! How long until someone decides that killing her means they get me? Will they kill her now? Will they challenge her for me, pretend that they’re saving me when all they’re doing is--?” 

She couldn’t breathe. It was so much, too much. All of it was too much. “They’re going to kill her just because she  _ loves _ me, Raven. She never--she’s  _ always _ tried--and--I don’t want her to die! I don’t want  _ anyone _ to die! I just--I just--” 

She was drowning. She was trapped in a well again, six years old, alone and scared and exhausted, heavy skirts pulling her down, down, down. She was too tired to scream again, her fingers clawing at smooth stone. No one could find her. Her voice was raw. The water was cold. Her lungs burned from the water she had choked on when swimming had been too much. 

She was sinking, drowning, dying on dry land. Darling was going to die because Apple was born wrong. Darling was in Apple’s story because Apple’s story wasn’t the Snow White story because she had  _ failed _ . It was more than just her appearance--she hadn’t been good enough. She hadn’t been strong enough. (She had been born broken and wrong and she was such a scared child, anxious and desperate in ways that made her weak, not strong. Not like her mother. Not like the girl in the story that was never going to be hers.) 

“We’ll figure something out, Apple,” Raven said as she wrapped her arms around the blonde. “I won’t let her die, I swear. I might not be able to save you but... “ 

“Save  _ her _ ,” Apple begged. “I don’t want  _ anyone _ to die because of me! My story--the only one who was supposed to get hurt was  _ me _ ! No one else dies. Not even the Evil Queen. But now--” 

Now every single one of Apple’s friends could be in danger. Now her  _ prince _ might kill dozens of people in a misguided attempt at rescuing her. And Darling--Darling would be his true target. Darling had made it clear that she would die defending her and Apple couldn’t breathe anymore. It was all  _ too much _ to take and she just wanted things to go back to the way they had been before all of this. Back to the way they were  _ supposed _ to be. 

Raven gently stroked Apple’s hair, trying to comfort her desperately. “She’ll be okay. I will keep her safe even if that means--” 

“No!” Apple said vehemently, pulling away angrily. “No one will die for me. I’ll just--I’ll knock Darling out. I’ll let my knight or--or  _ prince _ take me without a fight. If I do that Darling can be okay! Darling can live and--and--and things will be the way they’re  _ supposed _ to be. She’s my villain, Raven! It doesn’t matter what she does, they’re going to  _ kill _ her!” 

Too much. Too much, too much, too  _ much _ ! 

She was overwhelmed and terrified, her heart beating against her chest so hard, so  _ fast _ , that she was worried that it would crack her ribs. Her lungs felt constricted ( _ full of water _ ) and her head was spinning so badly that she slid off of the bed and onto the floor. Her knees were somehow drawn to her chest, her arms wrapped so tightly around them that it  _ hurt _ . She needed to  _ do _ something! She had to fix this! She had to--she  _ had to _ \--! 

This was all her fault. She hadn’t wanted Daring enough. It was like the universe knew that she wished that it would be anyone but him and they had granted her that. But magic could come at a steep cost and Apple was paying it now. Worse,  _ Darling _ was paying it. Darling was going to die for her. Apple was going to marry the person who “saved” her. She was going to be tethered to a man she didn’t love because he had slain the “villain” and claimed Apple as his prize. 

It wasn’t right. It wasn’t okay. And Apple--stupid, stupid, stupid, so  _ stupid! _ \--had fought for things to stay that way. She was selfish because she wanted her own Happily Ever After that she didn’t even consider those less fortunate. She didn’t consider those that had to die. She didn’t consider all the girls who would be kidnapped and hurt and scared. She just cared about herself. 

Maybe that was why this had happened. Maybe her selfishness meant that she wasn’t worthy of the Snow White story. Maybe her new story was that she had to be  _ punished _ so that she could learn compassion. So she could be sympathetic. So she could realize that she was so very, very wrong. 

Would this be a better fate for Darling, though? Darling’s mother’s story had her kidnapped by an old, cruel king. That meant that Darling’s own story would probably follow that. How much had Queen Charming suffered? Had she been hurt? Did he lock her up in a tower? Was she kept in his castle, seated at his side, her hand in his? Did he take her up to his bedroom and make her cry? (Did Darling have another sibling out there destined to be just as cruel as the king?)

That could have been Darling. That could still be Apple--what would happen if she didn’t want the man who saved her? What if he was cruel under the guise of being brave? What if he took her home and expected things from her? What if she didn’t have any choice but to lay there and let him take what he felt he was owed? 

And Darling… she didn’t even  _ like _ boys. Apple was sure of that now. If Darling had to face that story… she would have no chance at a Happily Ever After. Was that why Darling was so willing to die for Apple? Did she want to live her days free until someone killed her? Was this better than spending her life with someone she would never want? 

There were too many questions swirling around Apple’s head, making her dizzy. Her breath was coming in sharp gasps and everything was overwhelming. The bed at her back. The cool floor beneath her. The sound of Raven moving to sit in front of her. Raven’s hand on her knee. 

She could feel the soft warmth of magic as Raven reached out and cupped her cheek, thumb gently caressing her skin. 

“Sleep,” Raven whispered and Apple suddenly stilled. Her breathing was still uneven but her tears had stopped. Everything felt hazy and she could feel Raven’s magic prickling her skin as it seeped into her. Apple had to struggle to focus on Raven and her eyes grew too heavy to keep open and she could no longer resist the magic flowing through her. 


	4. Chapter 4

“Is she okay?” a soft voice asked. It was familiar. It was concerned. 

“I didn’t know what else to do, Darling!” another voice hissed, sounding anxious. Raven--that was Raven. “She was so upset--she couldn’t even  _ breathe _ . She just… she’s so scared. I don’t know how to help her. She thinks you’re going to die because of her.” 

“I will, if it comes to that,” Darling said quietly. “I… I  _ love _ her, Raven. I have for a long time. I know we can never… but I’ll keep her safe for as long as I can. And maybe, one day, someone will come to find her and he can protect her. He can love her the way I love her and… and he can make her happy. He can support and love her so that she never has to be afraid again.” 

_ Loved her _ . Darling loved her. It should be terrifying. It should be confirmation that Darling  _ was _ her villain. Instead, it felt warm. Like honey, almost, drizzled delicately over a pastry fresh out of the oven. 

“I don’t know if she can. She’s… I don’t think she’ll ever be able to relax. She’s so focused on being perfect all the time and she’s worried about you. She loves you in her own way. You’re her  _ friend _ and she could never be happy with someone who hurt you. No matter how much he might love her, she’ll never be able to look past what he did to get to her. What he did to  _ win _ her. She would still see it as a conquering because of what he would have to do to you so she could go with him. It would never truly be her choice.” 

Silence. Apple was dizzy and she couldn’t focus well anymore. “I just want her to be happy,” Darling said. Apple heard nothing else. 

 

… 

 

The next time Apple woke up, she was able to open her eyes. She blinked multiple times, trying to focus on the things around her. She wasn’t in her room. She was staring up at a wooden ceiling and the lights were dim. She could feel a warm presence next to her and she turned, staring at Braeburn as she slept peacefully beside her, wing protectively curled over Apple to keep her safe. 

She still felt hazy and everything felt heavy as she sat up. Braeburn stirred and butted her with her head gently, tapping their foreheads together in greeting. Apple wrapped her arms around her dragon’s neck, holding her tightly as she tried to center herself. Would Braeburn die for her, too? Would her rescuer kill everyone she loved in a misguided effort to save her? 

Normally, this would alarm her, but, right now, she couldn’t find it in her to be anxious about it. She stood with difficulty, using Braeburn to steady herself since her legs felt leaden. The last thing she remembered before hearing Raven and Darling talk was Raven telling her to sleep. She must have used magic on her. Apple should be  _ furious _ but, instead, she was just relieved that she had been calmed down. She had felt so terrified and helpless that she had forgotten how to breathe and Raven had done the only thing she could to help her. 

Apple poked her head out of the stall and saw Darling resting against it, sword in hand, fast asleep. Herowing was on the other side of the opening, peering at her curiously. Apple reached out to pat her head and Herowing practically purred as she carefully stroked her cool scales. 

“Apple?” Darling asked, sounding worried. “Raven… told me what happened.” 

Apple didn’t turn around, not wanting to look at Darling out of fear that she might break down again. “I don’t want you to protect me,” she confessed quietly. “I can’t--you’re going to  _ die _ , Darling. Because of me, someone is going to  _ kill you _ .” Herowing nuzzled her shoulder gently, offering her comfort. “I… I didn’t  _ want _ Daring. I was supposed to want him but I didn’t and--I ruined it all. Or maybe--maybe this was never my destiny. I’m  _ wrong _ for the part! I don’t have black hair. I don’t have red enough lips, no matter how hard I try, I’ll never be the  _ real _ Snow White. And--people always knew! They thought I never heard them but… they’ve always talked about it since I can remember. Some of them used to say that my hair would get darker--it happened to some people as they got older. But then… it didn’t. It isn’t  _ going _ to. And I’m never--” 

She clung to Herowing like a lifeline, using the dragon to keep from losing sight of reality even as the panic threatened to overwhelm her again. She could feel it all welling up inside of her despite the magic that Raven had used to force her to relax. “Whoever comes for me--he’s going to do whatever it takes. He’ll kill you and Herowing and Braeburn and… he won’t care. He’ll take me with him and I won’t have a choice. I don’t  _ want _ that! I can’t let you die for me, Darling, I  _ can’t _ !” 

Darling was quiet for a moment and the only sound was Apple’s unsteady breathing and the soft, reassuring trill of every one of Herowing’s exhales. “If I’m not your villain,” she said slowly, “then I’m another Damsel. Just another Princess Charming. My mother…” she paused for a moment before continuing, “her story was that she was captured by an old and cruel king. Dad tells it like it’s an adventure. Like she was off spending her days in a castle bathed in luxury and respect. Mom doesn’t talk about it. She was there for a year and a half, Apple. Plenty of time for him to hurt her. And--that was supposed to be my destiny, too. It was never guaranteed but it was likely. And, even if it wasn’t that specific story, there are plenty of stories that would have me married to a bridge troll or imprisoned for years alone in a tower or captured by a cruel witch who tortured me for fun. It has always been my destiny to suffer.” 

Apple could hear Darling get to her feet and cross into her line of vision, gently stroking Herowing’s neck and not looking at her. “Whatever happened to my mother was  _ horrible _ , Apple. Every time it’s brought up… she looks lost and scared and it’s been nearly two  _ decades _ since then. So… if I have to die, then I’ll die defending you. I  _ want _ to keep you safe. I want to make sure that no other person can force you into marriage. And… whoever defeats me… I’ll make sure that he’s a good and kind prince. I  _ swear _ it. You might not have the Happily Ever After you dreamed of but it will be the best that I can give you.” 

Darling shrugged as if she were discussing something as plain as the weather and not her own demise. “It’s better this way, for both of us. With your story broken and me as your villain… you’ll be safe from cruel kings who will hurt you like they hurt my mother. And so will I. And this is the destiny I  _ choose _ . I want this; this will make me happier than any other story I could ever ask for.” 

Apple didn’t know what to say to that. She was still scared and angry and the fact that this was Darling’s choice didn’t make it  _ that much _ better. It helped, yes, but it didn’t mean that it was suddenly okay. But… with Apple’s story lost, anything could happen to her. If Darling wasn’t her villain… they could both suffer for  _ years _ . Charming princesses were highly sought after but… if the boys at school were to be believed, Apple White would be a particularly tempting prize which would only make everything worse. And if an old, cruel king wanted a pretty wife to warm his bed--

She felt physically ill at the very thought. 

“It isn’t  _ fair _ ,” she said quietly. “I just… I used to  _ want _ things to be okay. I wanted to believe that everything worked out perfectly and no one ever suffered because it was all just… a choreographed dance. The Big Bad Wolf chases Red Riding Hood. The Evil Queen poisons Snow White.” She exhaled shakily, her voice thick with tears. “I was always taught that it was all so  _ perfect _ . Just the way the world worked. Heroes were heroes and villains were villains and then, after their stories played out, people would just live their lives. Everything would be  _ okay _ .” 

Herowing bumped her shoulder affectionately as Apple’s voice rose in anger. “It’s all a  _ lie _ ! And it isn’t fair. Raven was right all along and I was just--stupid and  _ selfish _ for wanting to keep things the way they were. All because I was so scared of dying or being alone that I just--I just  _ accepted _ all of it without stopping to think of anyone else. You should hate me, Darling, because it took ruining my whole life to make me realize that I was taking advantage of a cruel system that hurt so many people. People  _ die _ for these stories! People with families and friends and--and  _ you _ . You’re going to die. And I’ll never forgive myself for it because I was the one who fought the hardest to keep things the way they were and I was so selfish that  I didn’t stop to think that other people might suffer! And I  _ deserve _ this. I hurt so many people, the universe is  _ right _ to ruin my life. But I won’t let it ruin yours, Darling. I’ll fight for you, too.” 

She finally lifted her gaze, meeting Darling’s eyes fiercely. “Let someone else take me. Let everyone think you’re a villain. They’ll leave you alone. They already think that you--with us in the barn and the crying and--and I’ll let them all believe that, Darling. I’ll tell them anything if it keeps you safe from them. And they’ll just think that you were bested and no one will think of you as a  _ Charming Princess _ anymore. You’ll be a villain and… and you don’t have to die that way.” 

Darling looked absolutely furious as Apple spoke. “No,” she said firmly, her eyes blazing. “I won’t let you do that. You--you are too important to me to let you suffer. Do you know what they’ll  _ do _ to you, Apple? Do you understand how awful greedy men can be? He’ll hurt you just for fun. He’ll humiliate you just to feel powerful. And--you could get pregnant. Your baby might grow up to be just like their father. And when you’re finally rescued, you won’t be allowed to  keep your baby. Someone will take them away from you and you’ll have to start over and have new children all the while thinking about how cruel your new husband is for taking your first born away from you. That’s what  _ happens _ , Apple. That could be  _ you _ .” 

Darling stepped away from Herowing to approach Apple, glaring down at her. “I won’t let that happen. I won’t let anyone hurt you, no matter what the cos might bet. This is what I want, Apple. I’m not going to let anyone force themselves on you just because their  _ story _ lets them get away with it with little to no consequences until your  _ hero _ decides to show up and defeat them. I’m not going to let someone ruin your life or the life of your child’s if it comes to it.” 

A baby. Apple knew that it was possible--it  _ happened _ \--but she had never considered that that might happen to  _ her _ . A baby with a man who wanted to do everything in his power to make her suffer. A baby who Apple would have to struggle to love simply because she hadn’t wanted it in the first place. A baby she wouldn’t want or, if she did, a baby she wouldn’t be allowed to keep. And, worst of all, the baby would have to grow up alone and unloved, destining them to follow in their father’s footsteps, no matter how Apple felt about them. And then it would happen again. And again. And again. All because Apple had been too selfish to act and try to help Raven. All because Apple had lost her temper and broken the mirror. All because Apple was easily used and manipulated. 

She let her shoulders slump and she hid her face in Herowing’s scales again. “I don’t want  _ any _ of this,” she said quietly. “I just--I just want to freeze time and never have to go forward again. I don’t want you to  _ die _ and I don’t want to--I don’t want someone to take me away because I don’t want to get hurt even if I deserve it. I  _ wanted _ everyone to suffer. I wanted to sacrifice their happiness for my own. I was selfish and cruel and this is--it’s a  _ punishment _ for being just as bad as those kings who kidnap princesses who are barley old enough to graduate. You should just let someone else take me. You deserve to be safe. All I’ve ever done is prove that I’m the worst possible choice for the next Snow White.” 

“You aren’t,” Darling insisted, her voice still sharp with anger. “You’re the nicest person I’ve ever met, Apple. There’s a  _ reason _ why the whole school adores you and it’s not just because we all thought you were the next Snow White. You’re sweet and thoughtful and you don’t hurt people. You  _ want _ to help. You want to help make everyone’s world a better place. Sure, you weren’t always the best at knowing what the right thing for the someone is but you always  _ tried _ . You always did what you could to help no matter what. How can anyone who makes so many other people happy deserve to be locked up and used until there’s nothing left?” 

Apple didn’t respond for a long moment, unsure of how to follow that up. She was crying (why did she have to cry  _ all the time _ now?) and everything hurt. She just wanted to go back to that naive bubble she had lived in six months ago when everything was the way it was supposed to be. Heroes were heroes and villains were villains but there was a mutual understanding between them and things were mostly peaceful. Mostly good. 

“I was going to let that be  _ you _ ,” she said softly. “I didn’t--I didn’t  _ care _ that you would have to suffer. I didn’t  _ care _ that Raven was… that Raven was going to have to be my stepmother. I was just going to let it happen. And Briar--she’s going to sleep for a  _ hundred _ years! By the time she wakes up, everyone she loves will be dead. And then some prince will kill Faybelle so he can  _ have _ Briar and then Briar’s husband will be responsible for Faybelle’s death. And Briar will have to be with him forever..” 

Apple swiped angrily at the tears on her cheeks. “I  _ knew _ that this was going to happen and I still encouraged it. I was  _ awful _ . To you, to Raven, to  _ everyone _ . I deserve this and you--you don’t. You deserve to be  _ happy _ ! You deserve to have a li-life with someone you love and--” 

“What if--” Darling began, cutting Apple off before Apple could dissolve into hysterics. “What if   _ you’re _ the one I’m meant to love? I--I do love you, Apple. And I  _ want _ this. I want you even if you don’t want me. You don’t have to feel obligated to love me back because I know… I know that this isn’t you. You… don’t feel the way I do. Not about other girls.” 

Apple’s shoulders shook and she tried to cry as quietly as possible. It wasn’t fair. Why did Darling do this to herself? Why had she sacrificed her whole life for Apple? Why did she have to  _ love _ her? Why couldn’t she have left things as they were so that no one would have to get hurt? 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to hurt you. Not like this--not  _ ever _ .  But I was so scared when you stopped breathing and I couldn’t let you die. I love you so much and the thought of losing you… the Evil Queen was going to  _ kill _ you. It wasn’t a fairy tale. It wasn’t a poisoning meant to inconvenience you all the while helping you find your prince. She wanted you  _ dead _ . She would have let you die and all she would have done was gloat over it to your mother. That’s all she wanted, Apple, and I would die before I let that happen. She was cruel to make you let her out. She is  _ evil _ in ways never dictated by stories. She wanted to ruin your story and kill you just so your mother would be in pain.” 

“Maybe--maybe I deserved it,” Apple said quietly, chancing a look up at Darling. “I let her go. I  _ released _ her because I--I was so desperate to have my destiny that I let her control me. I could have stopped her before this could happen but I  _ didn’t _ because I was just happy that she could talk Raven into poisoning me. I went along with her lie just so she could get to Raven. Just for the chance at my Happily Ever After even though I  _ knew _ that the Evil Queen was dangerous. I knew that Raven didn’t want to see her, didn’t want to  _ be _ like her, and I did it anyways. I  _ wanted _ this. It’s all on me. You should… you should let them take me so you can live the rest of your life in peace.” 

Darling grabbed Apple by the shoulders so suddenly that all she could do was blink in surprise. “You don’t deserve to die!” Darling was furious now, her eyes blazing and her grip tight enough that Apple could barely even squirm. “You’re important to  _ so many _ people. You have so many friends who just want you to be happy. They’re upset because they see you like  _ this _ and they blame me because it’s easier than someone admitting that keeping the Evil Queen locked in a  _ mirror _ is stupid. All the school does is take away our choices, Apple, and it has to stop! I don’t care what they think of me but I will do anything I can to keep you safe because you  _ deserve _ to be safe and as happy as I can possibly make you.” 

Their eyes met and Apple opened her mouth to say something before she choked on her words. “I just want this to be  _ over _ ,” she admitted softly. “I want to be okay again. I don’t want you to  _ die _ when it should have been me. They’re going to kill you all because I let the Evil Queen use me because I didn’t want to get in  _ trouble.  _ All of this happened because of  _ me _ . It should be me paying the price, not you. You deserve better than being anchored to me.” 

Darling seemed to deflate and she loosened her grip on Apple’s shoulders. “She used you. She knew that you were afraid of losing everything and she  _ used _ that. She hurt you so that she could have what she wanted. It wasn’t fair. And you don’t deserve this.  _ She _ does. What you did… you didn’t know and, now that you do, you’re trying to take steps to fix it. She knew exactly what she was doing. She  _ wanted _ to hurt you, she wanted to make sure that, even if she was defeated, you would feel her claws in you for the rest of your life. She did this to win at any cost. She won but we can still do whatever we can to lessen her victory.” 

They had lost. No one wanted to admit it but they  _ had _ . They might have won the final battle but the Evil Queen still had her victory by destroying Apple’s life. And, with Apple’s story ruined, it could ruin everything else. A domino effect--someone having to replace her as the next Snow White but then someone  _ else _ needing to replace the other princess and so forth until everything was wrong and chaos reigned. 

“She did,” Apple agreed. “And I’m sorry that it meant that this had to happen to you.” Darling opened her mouth but Apple cut her off before she could protest. “I know you don’t think it’s necessarily a bad thing. I know you… you  _ love _ me. But what if I don’t love you? How is that fair? What if I’m  _ your _ True Love but you’re not mine?” Her voice was breaking and she didn’t want to do this but… but maybe it would help Darling see sense. “What if you grow to resent me because I can’t return your feelings? I--I like b-boys.” No, not really. Not now that she had had time to think about it. Not after her talk with Raven. What she had with Daring… it had only been like that because of their destinies. She hadn’t wanted to date him because it just  _ felt _ wrong and she was becoming painfully aware that she really  _ didn’t _ like boys at all. 

She shrugged out of Darling’s grip, taking a step back. “I just want you to think about it, Darling. I don’t want you to give up on everything for me when I know I’ll never be enough for you. We--we’re still  _ kids _ ; so much can change in just a few years. I don’t want you to try to go through with this only to find out later that you threw your life away for someone who didn’t deserve it in the first place.” 

Darling’s eyes were soft and sad as she stared at Apple, far from the anger that Apple had expected at her words. “I know,” she said gently. “I know that you’ll never love me and I’m sorry that I put that on you. I don’t want you to feel obligated because of your story. I don’t want you to be unhappy even though I know that I did this.” 

“ _ She _ did it,” Apple corrected. 

“But I still made the choice to kiss you. You’re right, it was my fault. My choice, not yours. I took that from you without your permission and  _ I’m _ the one who deserves this. Not you. I’m going to fix this for you, Apple. I know you’ll never be the next Snow White but… you can still be happy. I can give that to you.” 

She didn’t deserve Darling, she realized as she stared at her. She didn’t deserve this… this  _ kindness _ . Darling already loved her more than any Prince ever could. Princes of fairy tales didn’t act like this. They didn’t give up their  _ own _ Happily Ever After for someone else. Yes, Darling might have suffered in her own story but she at least had a  _ chance _ to be happy. But Darling thought that this was her Happily Ever After. Giving  _ Apple _ a way to be happy just because she loved her… 

She could feel it in her chest, hot and scared, as she thought about what this meant. Darling loved her enough to give her  _ everything _ . Darling might have taken away Apple’s story but… if she was honest with herself, Apple knew that she would never have had a chance at being the next Snow White. She wasn’t  _ right _ for the part and everyone had known. If anything, Darling deciding to give up everything to be Apple’s Villain was the best thing that could have happened to her. 

“Darling…” she managed, studying the other girl’s face desperately. Darling was beautiful standing before her, strong and fierce and determined yet so,  _ so _ kind. And Apple  _ loved _ Darling even if that wasn’t a romantic feeling. Right? 

Apple’s eyes widened at the thought that was starting to form, expanding slowly. Everyone else described being attracted to someone as feeling warm and flustered and  _ good _ all at the same time. Like a very, very good hot cider in the middle of winter after a snowball fight. Not a single boy in Apple’s life had ever made her feel like that. But, right now, there was that almost-too-hot burn in her chest and warmth radiating all the way to her fingertips and-- 

She inhaled sharply at the sudden and disorienting revelation. So this was that weird sensation Raven had tried to describe. That wanting to be together, those nervous butterflies, those racing thoughts...

“I think..” she took a deep breath and started over, trying to sound strong. “I feel… I never felt like this about… about Daring. Or any other boy I met. Maybe…” She was crying a little, confused and hopeful and upset at herself all at once. “What if you  _ are _ my Prince Charming?” she asked so quietly that she wasn’t sure that Darling could hear. 

“I know--I know you think I’m probably delusional or just--just trying to cling to  _ anything _ that isn’t a life where you have to  _ die _ for me but--” Apple was breathless and scared and her chest was heaving with how  _ hard _ it was to breathe this quickly, this shallowly. She was panicking again. Why did she have to be so weak? Why was she just…  _ smothered _ in anxiety all the time? She was dumb and she obviously couldn’t  _ handle _ the Snow White story. How could she have deluded herself for sixteen years? Snow White was supposed to be  _ brave _ and  _ good _ and Apple was neither of those things. It was why she had been so focused on becoming the next Snow White; she had been so scared of the unknown, of the possibility that she might suffer, that she had never allowed herself to consider anything else. 

She was crying again. “I was  _ relieved _ that it wasn’t Daring!” she confessed. “I didn’t want him. I don’t want--I never wanted a prince, I just wanted to be  _ happy _ and the only way that can happen is if th-there’s a prince an-and a  _ wedding _ and I thought it would--I thought  _ I _ would--it would all fall into place when I woke up and saw him there but it  _ wasn’t _ him and all I could feel was relief and I’m--I’m not right. I’ve  _ never _ been right! How could I think that I was supposed to be  _ special _ , supposed to have the best Fairy Tale when everyone knew that I was born  _ wrong _ and I-I look like  _ this _ and if I don’t wear lipstick--I’m so pale, Darling, from head to toe and I don’t even approach anything as red as a rose or black as ebony! And now--now I’m--and  _ you’re _ \--” 

Darling placed her hands carefully on Apple’s shoulders, holding her steady as her breathing came in short, sharp bursts. “There’s  _ nothing _ wrong with you,” Darling said softly. “You may be... different. But that isn’t  _ wrong _ . And it’s  _ okay _ to not like boys. It happens a lot more than you think. But it’s  _ hard _ to pull away from thinking that it’s normal to not be attracted to your boyfriend or--or  _ whoever _ because it’ll just come to you later. That you’ll feel it later, when you’re happy and safe. But that isn’t how it  _ works _ . That isn’t how it’s supposed to feel.” 

It wasn’t. She… she had always just  _ assumed _ that it would all fall into place. That everything would eventually make sense and be the way it was supposed to be. So… maybe she  _ was _ made… like  _ this _ . Like Darling. Someone who wanted--someone who felt things for other girls instead of boys. Like Madam Maid Marian had described. And Apple had immediately dismissed it because she was  _ Apple White _ and was, therefore, perfect. And perfect meant following her story to the letter. And that meant Apple had to like  _ boys _ . Anything else wouldn’t even begin to apply to her. 

Maybe the admiration she had always felt for Darling  _ was _ what attraction felt like. Maybe the way that she felt the first time Raven looked into her eyes and smiled and held Apple’s hand was what it was supposed to feel like. Like her heart was made of butterflies--no, fireflies, sparkling and warm. Like everything was just Raven and Raven’s hand held in her own. And maybe it was the way that she felt so safe, so treasured when Raven slept in her bed, a silent guard against bad dreams. Sometimes they woke up tangled together, Apple curled into Raven’s chest, tucked neatly beneath her chin, and Apple could never remember a time that she felt so  _ good _ . 

She had always brushed it off, always tried to tell herself that she  _ wasn’t _ like that. She wasn’t like that at all. She just… really loved her friends. And maybe even her talk with Raven, in the dark, alone, scared, had just been a weird dream. Except--it didn’t feel like a dream now. It didn’t feel like she had dreamt up her confession. She didn’t like boys. She didn’t want boys. Everything she felt in this moment only confirmed it.

(Maybe this was how it was supposed to feel. Maybe thinking that Darling was the prettiest girl she had ever seen meant that she was…  _ this. _ ) 

“I don’t want to kiss Daring,” she said through numb lips. “I don’t want to kiss a prince.” She looked up at Darling, stunned and confused enough that she could feel her panic fading, replaced by how utterly baffled she was. “I want--” Her gaze dropped to Darling’s lips, suddenly realizing how much she thought about them. Shiny. The prettiest of pinks. Perfectly shaped. And they looked so,  _ so _ soft. 

Was this what it was supposed to feel like? Was this warmth, this confusion coupled with… delight how it felt? She dragged her gaze upwards again, searching Darling’s eyes desperately for answers. Darling had made it clear that she wanted this. Darling wanted this. Darling…  _ loved _ her. 

(Apple could love Darling, too.) 

Apple moved slowly, giving Darling plenty of time to push her away before tilting her head just a touch and then--her lips brushed across Darling’s. And,  _ oh _ , it was… good. It felt safe, oddly enough. She had kissed Daring before--never anything  _ serious _ but when they were younger, he had suggested that they practice a bit so the Big Kiss went a little more smoothly and Apple hadn’t especially enjoyed it. But  _ this _ was good. This felt right and safe and warm. She anchored her hands on Darling’s hips, trying to keep herself steady. 

And then Darling was kissing her back, one hand sliding up to thread through Apple’s hair, holding her ever so gently as she tilted Apple’s head back just a little bit more so she could kiss her properly. Darling was soft and careful and surprisingly good at this (had she practiced, too?). 

So this was what it felt like. This was what it was to find someone attractive, to  _ kiss _ someone that she genuinely wanted to kiss. And she could feel it all the way to her toes, her whole body vibrating with tension and so much more. She was crying--one of these days she would  _ stop _ \--silently. Darling carefully pulled away, their kiss lasting less than thirty seconds, just enough to brush her nose against Apple’s affectionately. 

“You don’t have to do this,” Darling assured her. “It won’t change our stories either way. You shouldn’t--” 

Apple’s lips crashed against hers, desperate this time. Her movements were unpracticed and clumsy but her intent was undeniable. Darling stumbled back a little at the ferocity and unexpectedness of Apple’s kiss. Apple was utterly breathless when she pulled away, shaking a little at the realization that she really  _ was _ like Darling. She didn’t like boys; she liked  _ girls _ . She liked  _ Darling _ . 

She could feel the hysteria bubbling in her chest again, threatening to overwhelm her. This was what she was. This was why Darling’s kiss had woken her. All of this… it was all as it was supposed to be. Except the fact that Darling was only a  _ girl _ and there was no way that Grimm would let them do this. Hex, there was no way that Apple’s own mother would let this happen. 

It finally felt  _ right _ but Apple was painfully aware that this was only the beginning. They wouldn’t be allowed to have this. Not with Grimm or Apple’s mother in the picture. Even  _ if _ Madam Maid Marian insisted that it was okay and that some girls liked other girls--someone was going to take it away from them. Someone was going to do whatever it took to break them apart. This would never work out.

Darling looked worried and Apple’s heart dropped, terrified that she had misread the situation. Was Darling having second thoughts? Did Darling not want to do this? Had she--had she been  _ lying _ about being in love with Apple? Was she  _ actually _ a villain? Was she realizing that it would be impossible, too? 

“Apple,” Darling murmured as she took a step back, her hand sliding to Apple’s cheek. “I don’t have to be your Happily Ever After. You don’t have to settle--I know you like boys--” 

“No,” Apple protested firmly, looking fierce suddenly. “I don’t. I--I never did. I just always thought… I thought that love and attraction came  _ after _ dating, not before. And… when I was younger, I could only ever think about Briar. How pretty she is. How confident. How strong. I thought she was just my  _ friend _ but… that’s how I feel about you,” she confessed. “Before all of this… you were so brave. You were a knight and you are  _ untrained _ but you’re so much stronger than everyone else.” 

Apple straightened her posture a little, throwing her shoulders back in an effort to make herself as tall as possible even though she wasn’t in heels and Darling stood a few inches taller than her. “Maybe… maybe it  _ did _ go the way it was supposed to. I might… I might never be the next Snow White but why can’t  _ you _ be my Prince Charming? A knight is a knight no matter who they are. So you can count as my Prince Charming.” 

Darling looked startled before a slow smile crossed her face. “Even if it goes against the Book of Legends?” 

“You didn’t sign it,” Apple pointed out as she swiped at the stray tears lingering on her face. She tried to sound confident even though her voice was still thick with emotion. “And my story was never mine to begin with. It’s ruined now, anyways. The Evil Queen gave me the poisoned apple through Faybelle. Daring’s kiss failed. The Evil Queen didn’t make me flee to the Seven Dwarfs or send a huntsman to cut out my heart. But you… you  _ are _ my hero.” 

And then Darling beamed and Apple laughed, feeling lighter than she had before all of this. No, longer than that; she had been spiraling for so long that she had forgotten what it felt like to be unburdened. She wasn’t under any illusions that this would be easy. She knew that things would probably get harder. But she wouldn’t have to marry a man now. She wouldn’t have to do  _ any _ of that. 

“We should get you back to your dorm,” Darling said reluctantly. She stroked Apple’s cheek with her thumb once before pulling her hand away. “They probably already know you’re here. With me. Alone.” Darling’s smile was gone now, faded into nothingness. “They think the worst. I know Blondie tried to help us fix it but you know what she’s like; she’ll do  _ anything _ for popularity. I’m a little surprised that she hasn’t been broadcasting all of the things that people are saying about me. About what I did to you.” 

“I know it’s not true,” Apple said firmly. “And so does Raven. And Maddie. Let the rest of the school think what they want--if anything, it keeps me safe. You kept those boys away from me. Before, they thought that I was off limits because of my Story. Now…” 

“Now they think you’re fair game.” 

She nodded and pulled away from Darling, putting space between them. “I should go,” Apple said quietly. “I don’t want you to get in trouble. I know that Grimm… he has it out for you already. He’s just  _ looking _ for a reason to get you hexpelled--maybe even me, too.” 

Darling laughed, her tone a little bitter. “They won’t touch you. They’ll leave you here to play the game, to pretend that everything is normal. And I… I’ll be just another villain trying to interfere with someone else’s story the way the Evil Queen did before. They’ll probably even accuse me of releasing her in the first place, using her to get to you.” 

“I won’t let them--it isn’t fair. All you did was  _ save _ me!” 

“That isn’t how the world works. Not here. How many people end up with someone of the same gender? How many princes do you think gaze longingly at a stable boy they fell in love with when they were children? How many princesses do you think sit on window sills, staring out into the world, wishing for their best friend, their first kiss, their first love, to come back for them, all the while knowing that she was married and happy?” 

“Is that what you thought would happen to you?” Apple asked, her voice small. 

“I don’t know,” Darling said softly. “It might. I know… I know my mother will be behind me. I know that my brothers will be, too. But if Grimm decides that this isn’t allowed? If he takes action to… hurt us both…” 

“I haven’t talked to my mom since this all happened,” Apple interjected, suddenly panicked all over again. She was so  _ tired _ of feeling like this. “She’s--she’s probably  _ furious _ . I’ve called and called but…” 

“She’ll side with Grimm then, won’t she?” 

The exhaustion in Darling’s tone made Apple grab Darling’s hand. “I won’t let them hurt you. Even… even if I didn’t feel like… like  _ this _ about you, you’re still my  _ friend _ . And I won’t let them hurt you, no matter what.” 

“And I thought I was supposed to be  _ your  _ knight in shining armor,” Darling teased gently. “But… we’ll come to that when something  _ happens _ . You have enough on your plate as it is, Apple, you don’t need this added stress.” 

“I won’t let them treat you like this--you  _ aren’t _ a villain. You didn’t--you would  _ never _ hurt me. Not even when I offered.” 

“It’s better this way. If Grimm thinks that we… that  _ you _ want this, he’ll do something about it. He thinks we both believe that I’m your villain. I know it ruined the Snow White story but it  _ happens _ . Especially with Charmings; we’re unpredictable. We had no idea who Dexter was supposed to be. And, now, we don’t know what Daring will be.” 

“Do you think he’s angry? Is he mad that… that he can’t have our story? It was a  _ good _ one and it was going to make him happy Forever After with minimal effort on his part.” 

Darling shrugged and pulled back her hand reluctantly. “You should go, Apple. They’re going to talk again if someone finds us here. I don’t want them trying to scare you like before.” The concern in her face was evident and she bent down just a little to carefully brush her lips on Apple’s cheek. “I want this-- _ us _ \--but only if you want it, too. You don’t have to tell me right now and…” she looked like she wanted to say something else but she turned away, taking a few steps before looking over her shoulder. “I’ll see you later.” 

And then Darling was climbing up a ladder and onto rafters with impressive agility before she slipped away. Apple watched the spot where Darling had disappeared for several long minutes. It was only Herowing’s chill that snapped her out of it; she had to go back to her dorm. She didn’t even know what time it was. How long had she been out? Had she missed class? Were they looking for her? 

She headed out reluctantly, her head spinning with everything she now knew. She… she liked  _ girls _ . She liked girls and she wanted to be with one-- _ Darling _ \--if she could. It would be risky and Darling could lose  _ everything _ if it went wrong. 

But, if it went right… Apple knew that she could have the happiness she had always ached for. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. Thanks for reading!

They had three days. 

Three short days that still had them keeping their distance in a desperate attempt to quell any rumors. Darling kept her head down. Apple went to class and tried to work her grades up again. Things were okay. Well--not  _ okay _ but they were certainly much better than they had been before. People still talked. People still stared. Briar and Ashlynn kept following Apple around as if they wanted to fend off Darling should she come after Apple. 

On day four, Apple was pulled out of class. 

Headmaster Grimm wanted to see her. She had been dreading this day ever since he had released her from his lecture right after The Kiss. Apple was afraid that someone had gone to him with the “full story.” She dragged her feet as she walked through the empty halls while everyone else was in class but she still got to his office far too quickly. 

“Ms. White,” he said by way of greeting as he gestured to the chair across his desk for her to take a seat. She felt shaky as she sat down, hoping that this was just him checking in with her and not that he had heard about the rumors. They were so,  _ so _ bad and Apple really had no way to prove him wrong without jeopardizing things more. And it seemed like they just got worse and worse every single day. 

Silence stretched between them as Apple sat, staring at her knees, until Grimm  _ finally _ broke it. “I’m afraid I’ve heard some… unsavory things about Ms. Charming,” he said sternly. “Something about being in the stables. At night. Alone. Apparently, several people witnessed Ms. Charming leaving alone followed by you leaving with Ms. Queen, utterly distraught.” 

Apple didn’t look up. She barely even breathed as he stared her down. “You were in detention with Ms. Charming four days ago,” he continued and Apple shrank in on herself even more, now gripping the edge of her chair in an effort to keep her hands from shaking in the hopes that he might not take any reaction as confirmation. “I spoke to several of the young men who had been in there with you. Normally, I would take the stories of delinquents with a grain of salt but their stories were all consistent and, coupled with what was witnessed the night you were alone with Ms. Charming in the stables… I must say that I believe them.” 

Oh no. Oh  _ no _ . It wasn’t just rumor; he had facts. Real, solid  _ facts _ . Because Darling  _ had _ said awful things about their relationship. People  _ had _ witnessed it. Even if those people had been terrible, he still believed it. He  _ wanted _ to believe it. 

“Ms. White, this is absolutely unheard of and I am going to take immediate measures to remove her from this school. She has crossed every line and she needs to be punished accordingly. Even if her story has her as a villain, there is a  _ code _ . Hurting princesses while still in school--that will not stand. She will be hexpelled immediately with no option to return at any time even if she claims to have mended her ways. All I need is for you to confirm that Darling has hurt you. No one needs the details, just the confirmation and then she won’t be able to…  _ take advantage _ of you. Not anymore.” 

Anger burned hot in her chest but, honestly, she couldn’t really blame him for thinking this. The tiny pieces that everyone had could fit together to make a very terrifying puzzle. Plus, there was the fact that Darling had confirmed the rumors. And she and Apple had been alone in that detention room for long enough and, if Darling was as terrible as they said she was, there was every reason to think that something  _ awful _ had happened to Apple and--

“All I need is a nod, Ms. White-- _ Apple _ . And then you can rest easy knowing that Darling will never go near you again. The atrocity that she committed when you are so young, so vulnerable, is inexcusable. You are little more than a child and yet she--” He was angry now, his face flushed and his voice rising in volume. “She took advantage of you and you are not hers to take. I may not be able to undo what she has done to you but I can certainly assure you that she will not do it again. Not while you’re here at Ever After High.” 

That was terrifying to think. They would make sure she was safe so long as she was still at school. After that--she was on her own. She knew that Darling wouldn’t hurt her but what if someone else did? What was stopping them from trying? Certainly not Headmaster Grimm. 

But this was how it  _ worked _ . Girls were protected while they were at school but then  _ nothing _ . In fact--it was almost  _ encouraged _ that they would be kidnapped or hurt or forcibly married. 

“She  _ didn’t _ \--” Apple choked. “She  _ never _ …” She closed her eyes and tried to slow her rapid heart rate. He wouldn’t believe her. He  _ wanted _ Darling to be a villain so that things could go  _ as they should _ . So that some prince or knight would kill Darling and take Apple by force. And then there would be marriage. And children. And no one would  _ ever _ be on her side. 

“It’s alright, Apple. You don’t need to be frightened anymore. Darling will be punished appropriately for what she’s done to you. I just need you confirm that she… forced herself on you and it will all be over.” He sounded a little awkward saying it. But wasn’t this what happened all the time? Wasn’t this how things  _ worked _ ? Princesses were kidnapped. They were forced into marriages with awful men. It was just how things were done. How things were  _ always _ done. 

And--she was  _ crying _ again. She always cried now and she hated how weak she was. “She  _ didn’t _ !” He wasn’t going to believe her. He would never believe her. 

“Apple--” 

“No! She never would!” 

“Then what were you doing in the stables with her?” he asked sharply. “Why were you out there, alone with your  _ villain _ , only to be seen heading back to your room with Raven supporting you as you cried? Not to mention Darling’s confession in detention. Don’t lie for her--she doesn’t deserve your compassion. And, when the time comes, she will pay for everything she’s done to you. Your prince will come and he will get rid of her and she will  _ never _ touch you again and you will have your Happily Ever After.” 

He wanted Darling to die. He sounded almost like he  _ wanted _ the rumors about Darling to be true. About what she had done to Apple. He hated Darling, she  _ knew _ that, but she hadn’t expected it to go this far even  _ if _ it meant keeping his precious Storybook of Legends in tact. 

“Did she force herself on you, Apple?” he asked again and she shook her head violently at the accusation. “I cannot protect you if you lie to me. Let me hexpel her and you’ll be safe here. Even if there’s no risk that she’d get you pregnant, it’s still an extremely horrendous thing that she did to you. That she  _ forced _ you to do.” 

Apple froze in the chair. He didn’t care about anything except her future children. He didn’t care that Darling had--had done something  _ awful _ to her. He just wanted Darling to be punished as proof that this sort of activity was unacceptable. But it wasn’t the fact that Darling had supposedly taken advantage of Apple; it was because Darling had deviated from her story. It was because she had gone against the “rules” and done something unexpected. He was just using this accusation of hurting Apple as an excuse to get rid of her. 

It was all so awful and unfair and wrong. Why would he do this? Why would he let this happen? Why was he so eager to push this on her? Did he do this to every girl that got hurt? Did he force them into silence? How many girls had this happen to them? The villains were encouraged to hurt people. They were constantly looked down on and they hurt people just for the sake of hurting them because that was all everyone expected them to do from infancy. 

“Now, I know…  _ things _ between girls might not seem like the act itself, but  _ any _ contact against your will counts, Apple. You will be safe here at Ever After High. All we need is confirmation and she’s gone from you life.” 

“Until I graduate,” Apple managed, staring down at her knees, desperately trying to sound calm. She was  _ furious _ and afraid as she struggled to keep her composure. 

“Yes, well,” he said awkwardly. “Since your story is clearly not the Snow White story, which is unusual but not unheard of, you have to have a Villain. And… Darling is yours, unfortunately. The story must play out but I can  _ assure _ you that you’ll have your Happily Ever After once a prince or a knight comes to your rescue. No matter how she hurts you, it will all work out in the End.” 

How could Apple have ever believed in that? How had she never considered how  _ awful  _ it was for those princesses whose Villains were  _ truly _ Villains? And why would anyone encourage boys to do this to princesses? Wasn’t that what villainy classes entailed? Hurt your victim. Tear them apart by whatever means necessary. Hurt them so badly that they would never be okay again, so that there would  _ be _ no Happily Ever After for those they hurt. 

(And how could she blame the boys for thinking this way, too? It might be the anger at being abandoned or hurt and it didn’t make it right but the school just  _ pushed _ them towards this awful way of thinking and it could all be stopped if someone took measures to prevent it instead of making it out to be a game, something dangerous and thrilling and absolutely acceptable. Encouraged. A competition. Just a way to get back at the world for everything that had happened to them. Just away to make them feel  _ strong _ .) 

“Now, Apple, did Darling hurt you?” He wanted it to be true. He  _ wanted _ Darling to be Apple’s Villain so desperately that he was trying to force her to lie. He would do anything to make sure that Darling wasn’t actually Apple’s Prince Charming. And, even if he  _ did _ believe that Darling hadn’t hurt Apple, he would still act as though he didn’t. He would get rid of Darling. He would hurt her, humiliate her, in the hopes that she would see Apple in a different light. Apple, whom she had selflessly saved, had taken away her chance at a Happily Ever After. Apple would still have hers and Darling would have none. He  _ wanted _ this to happen so that he could fill Darling with enough resentment and anger so that she really  _ would _ hurt Apple. 

The thought that the headmaster wanted Darling to… to  _ assault _ her made her sick. 

“She didn’t,” she finally said, her voice thick as she cried. “She wouldn’t! She lo--!” Her voice died in her throat and she chanced a glance upwards, horrified at her slip up. 

Headmaster Grimm’s expression was utterly blank and Apple could see the way his teeth clenched while he breathed sharply through his nose. “She’s delusional,” he finally said. “That sort of love cannot exist. It is not a Happily Ever After. I’ve seen this before--a witch dragged her best friend down.  _ She _ loved her. Or, that was what she told her after locking her up in a tower. Do you know what she did to her, Apple? Do you know how much she hurt her, how much she  _ touched _ her? And it hurt her more than anything else simply because the witch was her best friend. She had poisoned their friendship out of some misguided  _ love _ and her best friend was hurt in the process. There are no Happily Ever Afters for girls like Darling. But you--you’ll find yours after all of this is done. Once you realize what she is doing to you.” 

Apple felt numb as she stared at him. Why would he do this? Why would he be so willing to just… let this happen? Even some of the less terrible stories had people who suffered. Had Darling’s mom suffered like this? Would Holly suffer like this? Briar? 

“But I--I love her too,” she said, too caught off guard to lie. “Why would you--how could you ever think that--” 

“This is  _ not _ love,” Grimm said sharply, cutting her off. “She has deluded you. There is  _ no such thing _ as love between girls. Did she tell you that she loved you as she forced you against your will? Did she tell you she loved you when she held you down? Is that what she told you when she hurt you so badly that your roommate had to come get you? There are pictures, Ms. White, and Darling  _ will _ be removed. We all know the truth, anyways, and I’m disappointed that you won’t admit it. Darling’s time at Ever After High is over no matter what you say to defend her. The evidence against her is irrefutable and your denial of it only adds weight to the fact that this was a heinous crime committed on school property.” 

She couldn’t breathe. Her lungs burned and her vision blurred and she couldn’t catch her breath. Every inhale was short and every exhale shook. Darling was going to be kicked out of school. Apple had lost her story. Apple’s fate was going to be watching Darling die. Darling was going to be  _ killed _ so that some  _ man _ could have Apple. Someone was going to kill the girl she loved just so they could have her in their own bed and there was nothing Apple could do about it. She was going to have to watch as the girl she loved was murdered. 

“You may return to class, Ms. White,” he said softly. His tone was gentle but his posture was tense and his eyes--they were terrifying. He looked  _ evil _ . “But, keep in mind, Darling is your new villain. Think of the Evil Queen, think of what she did to you, what she did to Raven. That’s who Darling will be to you but  _ worse _ . Don’t let her deceive you with her lies. She doesn’t love you. She  _ cannot _ love you. She’s trying to manipulate you so that you think you love her in return. She just wants to own you, to prove that you  _ can _ be hers the way a dragon might steal treasure.” 

No. No, no,  _ no _ ! This wasn’t how stories were supposed to go. This wasn’t how  _ life _ was supposed to go. Not Apple White’s life, anyways. Everything was falling apart around her and  _ Darling was going to die _ and Apple was going to have to marry someone who  _ murdered _ her friend and--and Grimm  _ wanted _ it to play out that way. Grimm probably already had someone in mind to do this and take Apple by force. Apple was in tears at this point, her shoulders heaving as she kept her head down and let her hair obscure most of her face. She felt her chest tighten as she tried to breathe but it felt like she was sucking oxygen through a straw and her head was spinning from the lack of air. 

“I’m having the charges filed against her immediately,” he continued as if Apple wasn’t utterly hysterical at his desk. “She’ll be gone before she crosses your path again. Now, Ms. White, I believe you’re missing Crownculus.” 

Darling was going to be gone. Apple wouldn’t be allowed to say goodbye to her if she didn’t go now. Darling wasn’t going to be allowed back here under any circumstances and Apple was certain that her own mother would do everything in her power to make sure that Apple never came into contact with Darling again. Not until it was supposedly  _ time _ for Darling to die for her. 

She had no idea how she did it but she was on her feet and running down the halls in her too-high heels, finally using the princess-like grace she had been forced to learn. Not even her lungs burning could slow her down. She had to find Darling before it was too late. 

There were other students in the hallway, walking to their next classes, who parted as a hysterical Apple White barrelled through them all. She had to find Darling. She had to get to her before Grimm could because she had  _ no doubt _ that he would do whatever it took to drive a wedge between the two of them. Every step was agony and everything was blurry and she knew that she couldn’t stop shaking and she couldn’t breathe and the voices around her were just white noise and there were black spots in her vision. And then her everything went black. 

“Apple?” a soft, familiar voice asked. Apple was on the floor, her torso elevated because someone was holding her up. Had she fainted? “Apple, are you okay?” 

Darling. It was Darling. 

Apple shifted and almost tackled Darling in a hug, clinging to her relentlessly. “They’re going to  _ hurt _ you!” she cried. “He  _ wants _ them--he’s--he’s going to--” She buried her head in Darling’s shoulder, trying to breathe normally but the panic was too much. It was hot and cold and suffocating and she was so scared. She was shaking as she clawed at Darling, keeping her as close as possible. “They want--he’s going--someone--!” 

“Apple, breathe,” Darling said gently, stroking Apple’s hair. “Breathe, in and out. In and out.” Apple tried but every breath was shaky and short, every exhale a sob. “Apple, it’s okay. It’s going to be okay. No one is going to hurt me, I promise.” 

Apple didn’t believe a word of it; all of this was inevitable now. Darling was going to die. Apple was going to be taken away. Neither of them would have their Happily Ever After. 

“Ms. White,” a cold voice said behind her. She jumped at the sound, terrified that Headmaster Grimm was already here. Was it because Apple had cut a path through the crowd that he was able to find them so easily? Or was it because he knew exactly where Darling would be at this time of day? “I need to speak with Ms. Charming. Let her go. She will be taken into my care.” 

He wanted Darling dead. He wanted Darling to  _ die _ so that things could stay the same way. Apple White would just be another Charming princess for someone to sweep off their feet after they murdered her supposed Villain. “Apple, you need to let go,” Darling said softly. “Please, just let it happen. They’re just going to take me anyways.” She pushed softly against Apple’s shoulders, loosening her grip and keeping her far enough away that Apple couldn’t launch herself back into her arms. 

Strong hands lifted Apple off the floor as Darling got to her feet. Apple looked up and saw Cerise above her, her mouth set in a thin, hard line. “C’mon,” she said quietly and Apple was worried that her angry look was reserved for Darling before realizing that she was tracking Grimm’s movement. Her anger was barely contained and Apple spared a moment to find it strange before Grimm put his hand on Darling’s shoulder. 

The hallway was parted quietly, every student watching in silence as Grimm escorted Darling towards his office. And Apple couldn’t help herself because this was going to be the  _ last time  _ she saw Darling for a long, long time. 

She slipped out of Cerise’s grip, grabbed hold of Darling’s collar, and kissed her desperately. She wanted to be with Darling. Darling  _ was _ her Happily Ever After. Everything she felt for her was so overwhelming and scary and  _ wonderful _ and Grimm was taking it all away from her. He was taking that away from Apple selfishly just because Darling was a  _ girl _ . 

This time, it was Grimm who grabbed her, his surprisingly strong grip forcing Apple to let go before he yanked her away, pulling her to his chest to keep her still. There was red lipstick smeared on Darling’s lips and she looked so  _ sad _ and Apple collapsed into sobs, her knees giving out beneath her. Grimm let her slide to the floor before he grabbed hold of Darling’s shoulder again, his knuckles white from the strength of his grip as he forced Darling down the hallway. 

“It’s going to be okay, Apple,” Darling said as she turned as much as she could to speak to her. “I’m going to be  _ fine _ and--it’ll all be over soon.” 

And then she was gone. 

…

The rest of the day was a blur after that. Raven and Cerise ended up taking Apple back to her dorm room, putting her on her bed so she could lie down. What had happened--what  _ would _ happen--to Darling was the only thing that she could think of, every awful scenario swirling around and around until she was drowning in it. 

Darling was gone. Would Darling’s parents take her home? Would they kick her out? Where would she go? Who would keep her safe? Darling was still just a  _ kid _ and she didn’t deserve this.  _ No one _ deserved this and Apple couldn’t believe that she hadn’t seen it before. The only explanation was that she was a spoiled little girl who never thought of anyone else. 

It took hours before Apple was able to focus and the sun had long since set by then. Their dorm room was dark, the only light coming from the soft purple glow of the nightlight that Raven left on with her magic. What had happened--it wasn’t okay. It wasn’t  _ right _ . And Apple was just… just  _ stupid _ for not realizing it earlier. What kind of selfish brat didn’t realize that something was unfair until it directly affected them? How could she have believed that she was a good person when she was more than willing to let her friends suffer? 

But all of that was going to change. Apple wasn’t going to let this go on any longer. She would never be the next Snow White. She would never have that Happily Ever After that had been promised her since the day she was born. But--she was going to make her own destiny. She was going to help Raven and, together, maybe they could fix this. Maybe they could fix things so that  _ anyone _ could have a Happily Ever After, not just the Royals who were born into that guarantee. 

Despite everything, Apple might never save Darling. It weighed heavy in her heart as she sat on the edge of her bed and considered it. Darling was probably beyond saving. Either her parents would reject her and someone bigger and badder than Darling supposedly was would go after the vulnerable Charming princess or her parents would force something  _ normal _ on her. It was pretty hard to undo a marriage and it could easily seal Darling’s fate if it was done in haste. 

The more she considered it, the more likely the latter option seemed. If they found someone who was a Villain to marry Darling, that might shift her back into the role of Damsel. And, if Darling was a Damsel again, she couldn’t be Apple’s Villain and that would put Apple’s story up in the air again. Maybe even making it possible for her to become the next Snow White. Or it would make her a vulnerable Charming Princess. 

It wasn’t going to be easy to win this. Apple was nearly certain that they would fail. But… if they could do enough now, maybe, down the line, someone could do more.  _ Someone _ had to set off the chain reaction and Raven had already done so. And it had sparked everything and now there were nearly as many Royals as there were Rebels. So if Raven stood up and said no and then Ashlynn and Hunter and Darling said no… 

Maybe they could do it. Or maybe Grimm would personally see to it that none of them got a Happily Ever After. Maybe they would become examples in history books to frighten other students--”rebellion ends in misery, just look at these children who fought and lost everything”. 

It was enough to make Apple hesitate for a moment. But… her Happily Ever After was already gone. There were no more guarantees and, no matter what she did, her future was uncertain. It was somehow both terrifying and liberating and she had to remind herself to breathe as a wave of anxiety washed over her. Apple could just…  _ die _ now. (If she fell in a well the way she had as a child, it was entirely possible that no one would find her in time)

_ Or _ , Apple could live. Apple could live a long and happy life with her friends and everything might be even better than she had dreamt. 

(It would probably be the former but she refused to dwell on it simply because giving herself a pep talk meant that she wasn’t allowed to think of terrible things. After all, she had plenty of practice lying to herself since she had gotten this far in the first place.) 

No matter the outcome, Apple was going to save Darling. Darling had saved her and, now, Apple was going to return the favor. Apple might not be fast or strong or even remotely brave but she was determined and she had Raven on her side and that had to be enough. 

Raven stirred and blinked up at Apple in surprise. “Are you okay, Apple?” she asked quietly. 

Apple shook her head sharply. “What they did isn’t okay. It’s  _ never _ been okay. And I was stupid to take this long to see it. Raven--I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everything I did to try to force you into something you didn’t want. It was  _ wrong _ and I was cruel. I wasn’t the princess I should have been and I  _ hurt _ you. I wanted you to  _ suffer _ so that I could have what I wanted.” 

“Apple--” 

“No, Raven. I wasn’t fair. I wasn’t kind. I wasn’t brave. I was scared and desperate and--and sometimes everything is so  _ much _ and I get so… out of control. Like my whole chest curls in on itself and I can’t breathe. And I wanted this guarantee that I could be happy because then it might  _ stop _ .” 

“You were just brainwashed,” Raven said, her voice still heavy with sleep. “You didn’t know what you were doing.” 

Apple’s cheeks were wet with tears that she hadn’t realized had slipped free. “It’s no excuse. And it took--it took falling for Darling and losing my story to realize how unfair and  _ ruined _ everything is. Why should we follow our stories? Why should the Royals be the only ones who get to have reliable stories where we always know the end? Why is it that certain tales are better than others? And I was--I was at the  _ top _ so I never had to be jealous. I’m an only child. I have no competition and I was supposed to have the  _ best _ story. But now I just have… this.” 

“No, it’s not an excuse. But it’s a reason. Your intentions were always good and that counts for something. And, by trying to change now, you’re showing everyone that you learned from your mistakes and you want to be a better person.” 

Apple’s cheeks were tear stained and her eyes were red from how much she had cried and, for once, she looked exactly like a normal person when they cried. She wasn’t flawless. She wasn’t effortlessly beautiful in this moment. She looked… defeated. She  _ felt  _ defeated. 

“How can you forgive me?” she asked quietly. “All I do--all I’ve  _ done _ \--is hurt you. I  _ wanted _ you to lose. I wanted you to have an unhappy ending. I’m the worst of all of us.” 

Raven was quiet for a few minutes as she let Apple’s question linger between them. Once Apple was certain that Raven wasn’t going to reply, she spoke. “You’ve been lied to your whole life. I think… I think your mother must have known. On some level--she had to know. Maybe it’s why you’re…” Raven trailed off before forging on, determined to be honest. “You’re anxious all the time. You hide it well but--I don’t think I’ve ever seen you really relax. There’s always a project or a friend or a hext message or homework. You work hard at everything you do because you want that perfection. But that’s  _ impossible _ . You can’t live like that and it keeps hurting you and it’s why you’re so wrapped up in what people are  _ supposed _ to do.” 

Anxious. Apple was anxious all the time. It hit her like a ton of yellow bricks all of a sudden:  _ normal people didn’t feel like this. _ It was simultaneously a relief and a Curse to have this revelation. She knew what it was, what  _ she _ was, and there was the comfort of having a proper view of herself for the first time. But it was also confirmation that she really  _ was _ just another Princess Charming. Snow White didn’t  _ have _ problems like this. Every big story had a Happily Ever After and only the girls with the worst stories had to live like this. Apple was already damaged--someone could easily step in and cut her open and take everything she was. When she was finally saved, she would be so broken that she would be anything her prince wanted her to be. 

Just the thought of it made Apple’s heart race in terror. How many other girls had felt like this? How many other girls had stood in their dorm rooms and realized that their Destiny was going to be the worst of the worst? How many other girls loved someone they could never have, someone so off limits that no one in either of their lives could do anything about it? How many other people had faced their Destinies knowing that their Happily Ever After was never going to be  _ real _ ? 

“I just--” she began hesitantly, not entirely sure what she was going to say. “I need to make it right. I know… It’s over. For me. For Darling. There’s nothing we can do now because  _ everyone _ is going to try to come between us. No matter what we do, we can’t stop Grimm and my mother and Darling’s parents and every Villain who wants to get back at Snow White by taking me and--” Her hands were balled into tight fists and she couldn’t stop shaking. “This is going to end with  _ us _ , Raven. I might not get my Happily Ever After but we can make it so someone else can. Your mother changed everything--why can’t we? She disrupted everything and we can do that, too.” 

“Apple… are you suggesting that we attack Ever After?” 

“No… No, of course not. It’s just…” Apple trailed off thoughtfully, her mouth set in a frown. “That’s how it always happens, right? Revolt. Create chaos. Disrupt the system and--and--and  _ win _ .” 

It was insane. There was no way that it was going to be possible and yet… there was nothing Apple wanted more in this moment than to physically fight back. For Darling. For everyone who was going to be forced into something they didn’t want. They would lose, Apple  _ knew _ that, but she couldn’t find it in her to care. What could be worse than what was already done? How could her punishment be any worse than her new Destiny? Apple would live in misery. Some man would come along and “rescue” her. She would go home with him. She would marry him. She would have his children. And, all the while, she would never know what happened to Darling. Maybe someone was going to kill her. Maybe Darling was going to be locked away in a dungeon with no hope of rescue. How could any punishment Grimm could inflict on Apple be worse than  _ that _ ? 

“If you’re serious about this, Apple, I’m with you. I never thought I’d hear that  _ the _ Apple White wanted to incite rebellion but I guess everyone is going against their stories now. You’re going to be the Hero,” Raven said with a smile as she gently took Apple’s hands, brushing her thumbs across Apple’s wrists to relax her tight grip. “We can do this. You can save Darling.” 

Apple’s smile was sad and frail. “No, I won’t. I  _ know _ that, Raven. For all I know, I could be swept up by a Villain or a  _ Hero _ and all of this will be for nothing. But… I’m willing to take that chance. This--this is  _ my _ Destiny. I’m not going to sit around and wait for things to get better. I’m  _ tired _ of having to be  _ perfect _ and patient and quiet and--I’m going to do this. I’m going to do whatever it takes to save Darling and--maybe--I can make enough of a difference to disrupt everyone else’s stories, too. Maybe Hunter and Ashlynn can be together. Maybe you don’t have to be Evil. Maybe--maybe everything will be okay.” 

“Are you sure you want this?” 

“I’m not letting them get away with this. It isn’t  _ right _ . No matter what happens, the only thing that will matter is that I  _ did _ fight. That I  _ did _ do what it took. So maybe--maybe it will change things. Maybe someone else can get the Happily Ever After they want. I’ve lost either way so, this way, I can at least make a  _ choice _ . And…” the determination faded from Apple’s voice as she spoke softly. “And maybe Darling can be happy. Maybe I can help her the way she helped me.” 

“I’ll be there for whatever you need,” Raven said. “We can do this together. What are best friends for if not to throw societal norms out the window and disrupt the peace with? I know we can save Darling.” 

“We’ll start there, then. We’ll find Darling and--and save her and we can prove to everyone that we don’t have to follow our stories. We can have what we  _ want _ to have, not what we’re told we have to want.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sequel is in the works and will hopefully be finished relatively soon.

**Author's Note:**

> So this work is incredibly personal to me. I really over identify with Apple and her confusing and sudden realization that she's not straight and being in a forced relationship that she doesn't want with the expectation that the attraction will come later coupled with bad situations that come with trying to be something you're not. The whole show means a lot to me and I really wanted to explore a more emotional and mature aspect of it. 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!


End file.
